The Other Charming Girl
by RonWeasleysLoverxo
Summary: Completely AU. What would happen if Snow White had twins! With one of them under the curse and Emma still being the savior how will the curse be broken, its up to the Charming girls to save their family. To save their parents love which created these girls and allowed Emily to grow much to Regina's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a new idea that came to me last night. Its kind of completely off the show, but hey thats what Fanfiction is for right?! Anyway, I dont really know whether anyone is going to like this, so I wont carry on writing unless I get some feedback. Not being rude or anything I just would like to know whether people want to read more or not :) Well thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter, I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave me some feedback and review!  
**

**THANKS SO MUCCCCH! 3  
**

* * *

Chapter One 

"_Goodbye Emma!" I handed her over to charming, he leaned in and kissed my lips. This might be the last time that I ever see him. He kissed me once more before walking towards the door. He took one last look at me and disappeared. That's when I let the tears flow, I had just lost my new daughter and the love of my life. But then the pain started again, just like it had before I gave birth to Emma. _

"_Doc, something is wrong!" He turned round to see what was going on. _

"_Snow your having another baby!" _

"_WHAAATT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, the pain was worst this time. It wasn't meant to be twins, not even Rumplestiliskin knew it was twins. What was going on, I was only supposed to have one baby! "NO NO NO AHHHH. CHARMINNGG!" I shouted him, knowing that even if he could here me he wouldn't be able to come he was sending our daughter to a better place, a place where she would once come back to us. _

"_SNOW PUSH!" Doc shouted at me, I did as I was told. _

"_AHHHHH!" I screamed, and then I heard the screaming. A screaming baby once again, Doc cleaned her up and handed her to me in some of the bed sheets. _

"_It's a girl!" The tears started coming down my face again, Charming would never know. He would never know that he had two daughters instead of just the one. I held the tiny baby in my arms, what would come of her when the curse hits? Will I be separated from her for the next 28 years? Would she even survive the curse, I had to go and find Charming. I had to find a way of stopping Regina. "Doc you have to take her, look after her. I'll be back!" I handed her to Doc and got up off the bed. It was painful, I held my stomach the pain was horrible but I had to find him. I walked as quickly as I could towards Emma's nursery, he was there on the floor covered in blood. I ran to him still holding my stomach, knelt down and put his head in my lap. _

"_Noo no no please come back to me!" I couldn't believe this, I leant forward and kissed him. He had to wake up, there was no way that I would loose him now he has to know about his other daughter. I kissed him again, but nothing to response. _

"_Oh don't worry dear!" Just her voice sent a shiver down my spine. "In a few moments you wont remember you knew him, let alone loved him!" I looked up Regina was stood in the nursery, my daughters nursery. _

"_Why did you do this?!" I never knew that she could be so evil, she had always be so kind to me before my father died. _

"_Because this is MY happy ending!" Then some of her men appeared in the doorway, she turned to them. "The child?!" _

"_Gone, it was in the wardrobe then it was gone no where to be found!" Charming had done it, he got her to the wardrobe in time and they hadn't found the other baby. _

_Regina turned to look at me, "Where is she?!" _

"_She got away!" I smiled to myself, the realisation hit me. "Your going to loose I know that no. Good will always win!" _

"_We'll see about that!" The cloud covered us, the walls were collapsing, glass was breaking, we were spinning around. Regina just laughed, an evil laugh that I swear sent a million shivers down my spin. I held onto Charming tightly hoping that I would still be holding onto him in a few moments, if I held him tightly enough we wouldn't be separated I thought. _

"_Where are we going?!" I asked the evil witch. _

"_Somewhere horrible!" She laughed, "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine!" _

* * *

** Present Day **

"I'm home!" Mary Margret shouted to her daughter as she walked into the house. She looked around the apartment there was no sign of Emily, "EM?" Mary started to worry she was always home before she was.

"IM IN THE BATH!" Emily shouted from upstairs, Mary instantly relaxed knowing her daughter was safe. She had always been protective over her, ever since she was born. Which as a haze, she couldn't remember exactly the moment that Emily was born but she knew that moment existed. It had to otherwise she wouldn't have her daughter. Mary started dinner; the apartment was quite crowded with her new room-mate. Emma Swan, she was the birth mother of Henry Mills in Mary's class at school. He was a sweet boy, slightly insane with his fairytales but he was a good boy and Mary always enjoyed teaching him. Emma had caused quite a stir when she came to down, Regina certainly didn't like the fact she was around. But determined to stay she got a job as deputy to the sheriff. She seemed to be getting settled in; Emily had been sharing a room with her mother since Emma moved in. She slept on the sofa bed in Mary's room, which wasn't particularly comfortable for her but she insisted that Emma had her bed. Mary watched as her daughter came down the stairs into the kitchen, she didn't look much like her. She was a tall woman, with deep red hair. She did have some of Mary's qualities such as her very pale white skin and deep red lips.

"Hey Mom! How was your day?!" Emily asked her mother, even though they worked at the same place they hardly got to see one another. The Elementary school in Storybrooke had a nursery section, which is where Emily worked and her mother was a teacher there.

"It was okay, there is still no sign of John improving" Mary spent every evening at the hospital, she felt a connection to one of the patients in particular, John Doe. That wasn't his real name, no one knew his real name he had been in a coma so long no one could remember the day that he came in. He came in without ID so they had never been able to track down some family.

"Well tomorrow is a new day, maybe something will happen then. Just take it one day at a time Mom, something might happen!" She reassured her mother, she never really understood why she was so concerned about this man but she admired her mothers caring nature. They both then heard a key go into the lock and Emma swung the door open.

"Hey guys!" Emma smiled at both of them.

"Hey Emma!" Emily said, she had always gotten along well with Emma. From the start they had become very close, in fact all three of them were very close. They all felt safe around each other which for Emma was a new feeling. "Mary how was school?!" Emma always asked, she wasn't really interested in school she was more interested in how her son was. Of course she loved listening to how Mary's day was but she found it more interesting when she was talking about Henry.

"He's fine, he painted a very lovely bird house today!"

"I didn't even…!"

"I know you wanted to know about Henry rather than my day Emma. I'm not that silly!" Mary smiled, she loved how much Emma cared for her son but wished that Henry could spend more time with her.

"I just worry about him, living with Regina and all!"

"You said this curse was strong enough!" Regina, queen of the enchanted forest had always been proud of her accomplishment. She had managed to get Rumplestilkskins curse working in order to send all of the fairytale characters into a world where the only happy ending was her own. All of the characters had forgotten who they were and were living completely different lives in the town of Storybooke. There was one thing that had always puzzled Regina just how Snow Whites daughter made it over here, and to her mother. There was nothing that she could do to prevent Emily once she made it to Storybrook of course she needed magic, which was no possible in this world.

"Every curse can be broken Dearie!" Rumple smiled at the queen, he didn't quite understand Emily. She was the only person in the small town that had aged apart from Henry. Mary Margret had raised her, but he was worried. She was supposed to be the saviour, the person that broke the curse. And then Emma appeared, and things became clear there was another charming.

"How has she aged! She cant of, time is frozen here I made sure of it!"

"She is the product of truuue love, the most powerful thing of all!"

"Well stop it, you have to find a way! The curse is weakening because of her because she is growing things are weakening! This was supposed to be MY happy ever after, not hers MINE!" Regina was starting to worry that her enemy Snow White might actually find her happy ever after. She dint want that to happen, the curse was meant to prevent that but with things changing anything could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello, okay so firstly I would like to thank EVERYONE who gave me feedback, favourited or added the story to their alerts. Seriously this means alot guys! I have some replies to reviews...**

**WolfieRed23- As in the show rumple has always been awake, and you will see just who breaks the curse! ;) Thanks for the questions! **

**ValzBrownie &HarrylovesGinny09 and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your reviews! :) **

**Anarra- I know interesting idea, hope you liked it though! **

**Moriarty-and-loki- now ;) xx **

**So here is the new chapter rather long I know. But I needed to move the story on, this one is based on the show alot. And there is a lot the same such as speech. But I needed that for this chapter, after this its pretty much going to be all coming out of my head! So please bare with me in this chapter! **

**ENJOY! :) **

* * *

Emily had spent the evening alone, her mother was under instructions from Henry to read to John Doe in the hospital in order to try and wake him up. She has no idea where Emma was, probably performing some sort of deputy sheriff job. She was about to go to bed when someone put a key in the lock and in walked her mother.

"Hi Mom! How was it?!" Emily asked cheerfully but then she saw her mothers face; a mixture of confusion, sadness and fear. Emily ran over to her mother. "Mom what's wrong? What happened?" She asked worryingly.

"He woke up!"

"What? He woke up?! He literally opened his eyes?!" Emily said happily.

"No well, he did but didn't. Grabbed my hand as I was reading to him, Henry was right his theory sort of worked. But what does it mean?" Mary Margret was confused she didn't understand why it had happened; she never dreamed that Henry's theory would be right. Was it right though or was it just a coincidence. Dr Whale had said she was wrong, said that she was imagining things but she wasn't he grabbed her hand, she knew he did.

"Mom you need to calm down, why don't you go get some sleep and you can talk about it in the morning with Henry and Emma at Granny's like you planned okay?!"

"Yeah okay, night Em. I love you"

"Love you too Mom" Emily hugged her mother then watched as she walked upstairs to bed. She couldn't help but smile to herself about what her mother had told her, she knew that Henry would find the news very exciting as well.

The next morning Mary Margret made her way to Granny's to meet Emma and Henry. Emily was originally meant to go, but she chose to have a longer sleep. Plus she wanted her Mother to spend some time with her daughter and grandson. Mary had practically run down the street to Granny's, she burst through the door and made her way over to the pair.

"He woke up!" Mary practically shouted, she watched as Henry's face lit up with delight. He knew that he was right, his theory had worked.

"Seriously he woke up?!" Emma said asked slightly confused, it must be a coincidence.

"Well yeah, but no. I was reading to him and he grabbed my hand, he didn't open his eyes or anything. But grabbing my hand is a good thing right? Shows that he is improving?!" Mary Margret wanted to know more about what Henry thought about the situation. His plan had worked before, there was no reason why it wouldn't work again.

"It means that he's waking up. You did it, it really worked! You have to try it again!" Henry said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"But Henry-" Emma started, there was no reason for him to get his hopes up, it was a coincidence there was no logic in it. A man wouldn't just awaken because a certain person read him a story.

"Come on lets go!" Emma just followed her son, she didn't want him to get his hopes up. But he was half way down the street now so there was no stopping him. The trio made their way to the hospital, as they got to John's room they didn't find John Doe, they found a worried Sheriff Graham stood outside the door. Henry ran up to him, with a big smile on his face.

"Henry you should step back!" Graham said putting his arm out to gently push him back slightly.

"What is going on? Is it John Doe is he okay?!" Mary Margret asked worringly she hadn't even got to know him yet he couldn't be dead.

"He's missing" Graham looked worried, which wasn't surprising since there was a seriously ill man missing.

Regina burst through the door, looking very annoyed. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said looking at Emma. "And I thought you were at the arcade? Now your lying to me?" She looked down at Henry, she couldn't believe that he had lied to her.

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?!" She felt a connection with him, it was unexplainable but she felt it. And she didn't want to loose him, not yet. She couldn't loose him before she had even met him properly.

"We don't know yet, his IV's were ripped out but there's no sign of a struggle!" It had puzzled Graham a lot, he couldn't get his head around were the man had disappeared to. It didn't make sense, last time he heard the man was still in an unresponsive coma now he might be strolling around town like normal.

"What did YOU do?!" Henry said looking at Regina; he had a feeling that the Evil Queen had something to do with this.

"You think I had something to do with this?!" Regina was confused just as to why Henry had blamed her. Why would he even think that she had anything to do with this mans disappearance. She was not happy that he was missing, not happy at all she needed to know where Prince Charming was before Snow White found him. They always found each other and she had to stop them before they did.

"Well it is curious that the mayor is here!" Emma stated. Regina explained that she was John Doe's emergency contact due to the fact she had found him years ago on the side of the road with no identification. Emma wasn't convinced, not convinced at all neither was Mary Margret she had always had a bad feeling about Regina but she could never explain why. Regina dragged her son away and ordered for Sheriff Graham to find the patient before it was too late. Emma, Graham and Mary Margret went straight to the security office were they looked through the tapes from the night before checking to see whether they found the moment that John moved from his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily had just woken up from a very long sleep, she checked her phone there was nothing from her Mother who had promised to let her know how the meeting had gone.

"Come on Mom pick up the phone!" Emily was very intrigued to find out just what was going on her Mother must have been gone hours.

"You've reached Mary-"

"Dam it Mom!" Emily slammed her phone on the side, there was a sudden knock at the door. She hoped that it was her mother who had just forgotten to take her keys this morning.

"Henry what are you doing here?!" She looked down at the boy.

"Hey Aunty Emily, you-"

"Henry! What did we say about you calling me that around others? And anyway I am still not convinced that I am a charming. I'm not in their story, Emma is not me Emma!"

"You are their other daughter that was kept a secret! Trust me!" Emily had always trusted Henry, they had a special bond. Growing up Emily never noticed anything wrong with the town until she was 11, she noticed that no body aged at all. They all stayed the same, then when her mother gave her the book of fairytales she started to notice things. Notice the likeness between the characters in the book and the people in town. It all started to make sense, then Regina adopted Henry. He grew as well, her mother had given him the book as a present for his 10th birthday. He started to see everything as well, understand everything. He solved her problem, she wasn't in the book but he was smart enough to work out that Snow White must have had twins and left the baby with someone else at the end of the book. There was no other way to explain her likeness to Snow and then Emma when she came to town. Emily wasn't completely convinced, but she was hopeful that the boy was right.

"You know that I trust you, but anyway what's up?!"

"I need you, John Doe is awake! He's missing; Grandma and my Mom have gone looking for him. I know where he will be; we need to make sure that they find each other before the Evil Queen finds him!"

"Alright let's go save my Dad's life!" The pair set off in the direction of the old Toll Bridge.

"So how was your trip to the hospital yesterday, did you ask her?" Emily asked as they walked through the woods.

"Yeah I asked her, but she said that she didn't know him. There has got to be a way of waking them both up. If we get to him before the curse does maybe we can help him remember his life rather than the cursed one." Henry was very smart for his age, and Emily was proud to be his Aunty sort of, if she was anyway.

"Maybe true loves kiss? It's the most powerful thing of all right?"

"Yeah I guess so; I don't know whether the magic will work in this land! We have to get Emma to believe in the curse first before we can even find the way to break the curse." Henry was glad to have someone who believed him, the rest of the town including his mother thought that he was some messed up kid. But with Emily around he knew that he wasn't the only one that believed in the curse. Emily then heard Sheriff Grahams voice, and signed to Henry to be quiet. Once they caught up with the trio they made themselves know. Emma turned around quickly as soon as Emily cleared her throat.

"Henry?! You shouldn't be here!" Emma was very surprised to see her son, she thought that Regina had taken him away. But the kid was smart; he must have found a way out.

"We can help! I know where he's going!" He pleaded to his mother, he wanted so badly for her to believe him.

"Where's that?!" Mary Margret asked, looking confused just as to why Henry and her daughter had turned up claiming to know where John Doe was.

"He's looking for you! You're the one who woke him up, you're the last one he saw, he wants to find YOU!" Henry explained, hoping that at least one of the three would believe him but Graham turned around and carried on looking.

Mary sighed. "Henry it's not about me, I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a very long time!"

"Mom give him a chance to explain it all please?!" Emily asked her mother, she had never really mentioned the curse to her Mom herself but this felt like the right time to do so. If revealing her secret meant she could possibly save her father then it was perfect timing.

"Kid. You need to go him, Emily please take him? Where's your Mom?!" Emma asked.

"She dropped me at the house, and went right back out again. So I went to get Emily and came here."

"GUYS!" The four of them turned around to where Graham's voice was coming from and ran towards it. He was bent down next to a log on the floor which had John's hospital band on. He looked up at them all looking concerned it had blood on which was not a very good sign, not a good sign at all. Emma forgot about Henry for a moment and just focused on finding the missing person. They went to the toll bridge and had a look around, Mary Margret then spotted something in the water floating. It was him, John. Sheriff Graham immediately called for an ambulance on his radio. Emma, Graham and Mary went straight to him, and managed to drag him to shore. Emily grabbed Henry and turned him and her around the other way. She didn't want to see her own father on the ground dead. Holding back the tears she held her nephew.

"He's gunna be okay Henry!"

Emily could here Graham talking to his radio behind her, she turned her head slightly and saw her mother carrying out chest compressions on John. She was trying to get his heart started again; she leant down and kissed him. She could see her mouth moving talking to him but she couldn't hear what she was saying. She looked away she couldn't bare to see it anymore. Then she heard coughing, and looked again. She saw the man sat up slightly and her mother smiling.

"You saved me!" He smiled.

"She did it! She woke him up!" Both Emily and Henry said together.

Emma turned around to the pair, "Your right she did!" she said surprised. The next 10 minutes were a blur for the rescuers. The ambulance arrived and took the patient away with Sheriff Graham; he needed to go in order to help his investigation. The others all got into Emma's bug and followed them closely behind. They all made their way to the room where John had always been, and stood at the glass door watching the nurses and rush around trying to get all the leads and tubes back in him. Emily was trying to fight back the tears that were fighting to fall from her eyes, but there would be no reason for her to be crying so she had to fight them. She looked down at Henry who was very worried then she looked at her mother who was crying. She moved closer to her and held her hand for support just to let her know that she was there for her. But a blond woman came pushing through the pair and ran into the room. They all watched as moved her to the side, she looked very worried and concerned about the mystery man.

"Who is that?" Mary Margret asked, fearing the worst.

"His wife!" all of them jumped at Regina's voice behind them and turned to see her stood there. Mary Margret looked very confused, she didn't understand how his wife could not have known her husband was in a coma in the hospital and not be at least slightly worried about it until now. "His name is David Nolan and that's his wife Kathryn. The joy on her face, well its put me in quite a forgiving mood!" She said looking at Emma; she was clearly annoyed that once again Henry had ended up with her.

Kathryn came back out the room with a huge smile on her face and the look of relief. "Thank you for finding my David!" She said cheerfully.

"How did you not know he was here?!" Emily pointed out, she didn't understand how the woman could not have known or at least worried about her husband. Even though she wasn't Kathryn's husband, she was Snow White husband. Her Father, Emma's Father, Henry's Grandfather.

Kathryn's face dropped, the realisation had hit her which Emily couldn't help but find slightly amusing. "A few years ago David and I were not getting along, it was my fault I know that now, I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things he could leave, so he did and I didn't stop him. Was the worst mistake I ever made!" Emily had to stop herself from laughing, it was a ridiculous lie.

"You didn't go looking for him?" Emma asked, Emily smiled at the fact she was also sticking up for Mary Margret. Her own mother, Emily just wished that Emma knew that.

"I assumed he left town all this time, now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've always wanted to do forever say I'm sorry, now we have a second chance!" Emily turned to look at her mother who was clearly trying not to cry again, she didn't want to look upset in front of this mans wife. Kathryn turned around and went back into the room.

"Henry lets go!" Regina took her son by the hand and dragged her away from the group. Mary Margret was just staring through the glass, looking at Kathryn interact with her husband who seemed so lost and confused. Henry came running back for his backpack which was just by where Mary was stood. "Don't believe them you're the one he was looking for!" he whispered to her and then ran off to his mother again.

"He's right Mom! He was at the bridge like the end of the story. Please believe me, you know I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Emily don't you start!"

"Mom, I've known longer than Henry. I wouldn't lie to you I promise, everything that he Is saying is true. That ring you wear on your left hand!" Emily lifted up her mothers left hand and showed it to her. "That's the ring that he gave you when he asked you to marry him, it came with you when the curse hit. I bet you cant remember where it came from?!"

Mary Margret tried to think her daughter was right, she couldn't remember.

"Come on lets go home!" Emma said, the trio made their way home. Emily looked at her Mother who still looked very upset; she didn't even say anything the whole way home. Once they got back to their apparentment she went straight up to bed without a word.

"Emily do you really believe Henry?!" Emma asked curious as she happened to hear her conversation with Mary Margret in the hospital.

"Yes, I knew before him. I knew growing up when I noticed no one had aged Emma. You need to start believing him; you need to break the curse!"

"I cant Emily, it's just too crazy. My mother is my age that would make you my sister!"

"Yes it would!" Emily smiled to herself, she wanted so badly for her sister to believe so that they could become a proper family.

"You've been spending too much time with Henry!"

* * *

David, if that was even his name anymore. He didn't understand where he was right now. He didn't understand what was going on at all, she had saved him but then another claimed to be his wife. He was so confused, he didn't understand. Kathryn was so loving and caring he wished that he could remember her, remember whether he truly loved her or not. But he couldn't help but feel a bond to the other woman, dark hair, white skin and red lips. Over the past few days Kathryn kept coming in and out the hospital with different things objects, pictures even letters to each other in order to get him to remember their life together but nothing was coming back, nothing it was frustrating him. That's when she came back, she came back when she was on her round volunteering at the hospital. They had played hang-man together, and he felt safe. He felt like he was him again, he felt comfortable around her but with Kathryn it felt wrong and he felt insecure.

"It will come back you know. They are sending you home in a week, they have to think you are progressing don't they?!" Mary smiled at the man she enjoyed spending time with him. Even though he was married, she didn't understand why she felt such a bound to him but she did.

"Physically, nothing is coming back nothing Mary Margret. It's all blank!"

"Well your just make some new memories just fine I bet!" She smiled, she hoped that the new memories would be with her but there was no chance in that.

"Maybe I'll like these better!" He smiled.

"Okay lets play again?!"

"Can I guess two?" The pair of them jumped, neither of them knew she was there. Of course she had come to see him during visiting hours. She came at this time everyday he had forgotten. He was so wrapped up in talking and being around Mary Margret that he had completely forgotten about his wife. He watched as Mary's face dropped as she realised Kathryn was there, he felt saddened by this. But he knew with that reaction the bound that he felt to her wasn't one sided, she felt it to. Kathryn brought more pictures, one of a dog in fact but nothing came back. Mary said her goodbyes politely claiming that she had to be somewhere, he could tell that she was lying and she just felt awkward.

* * *

Emily and Henry were at their spot at the beach, it was a play castle fort. They had always met their when they both found out about each other, Henry then used the spot to meet Emma as well.

"So we have to get them together somehow. They need to realise who each other are, maybe they can break the curse between them at least?!" Emily stated she wanted so badly for her parents to awaken from the curse.

"Maybe we could trick them into meeting at the toll bridge again? David is out in a week, we could do it then?" Henry was more than pleased that David had awoken from the coma that he was in.

"Good thinking Henry. A week from today at 8pm we get them to meet there? You get Charming there, and I'll get Snow? I'll just tell her that we are going for a walk, she likes walks!" Emily hoped that it would be that easy, it probably wouldn't be but she hoped that it would be.

"Okay, I'll get Charming. Then all we have to do is get them to kiss, then they might wake up!"

* * *

A week had passed since Emily and Henry had planned to set Snow and Charming up at the Toll Bridge. Tonight was the night; Henry had told David that he wanted to meet him where he found him so that he could give him information on what Mary had been up to. Since David had told Mary that he felt safe around her, that she was the only one that felt real she had been avoiding him. So naturally he turned to Henry to get information on how she is for him. Emily however was having a harder time than she thought, her mother wasn't exactly up for going for a walk with her daughter.

"Come on Mom please?!" Emily begged her Mother.

"Fine! If you are going to keep going on at me all night we might as well go!" _BINGO _Emily thought to herself, she knew that her mother was stubborn but would give in eventually. The pair set off into the woods in order to meet Charming. Emily was hoping that he would turn up at least, she trusted Henry to make sure that he did his best to get him there.

Henry had done exactly that, Charming had just set off with a map of Storybrook. He didn't really understand the map, so when he bumped into Mayor Mills he asked her for directions. However they seemed slightly wrong, he couldn't find that fork in the road she had said there was by Mr Gold's shop. So he went in, that's when he saw it the baby mobile hanging in there. He was drawn to it, and walked straight towards it. It was beautiful unicorns, that had been handcrafted perfectly. He reached out and touched one of them and that's when it happened. His head hurt, he went numb and the world was spinning around him.

"_I told you I'd find you, no matter what you do I will always find you"_

"_Is this the only way you can catch a woman by entrapping her?"_

"_It's the only way thieving scum!"_

"_Arent you a real prince charming?"_

"_I have a name you know!"_

"_Don't care, charming suits you. Now cut me down CHARMING!"_

"_So, you probably want this!"_

"_Right the gold thank you. And urm you cant get married without this!"_

"_I know not your style!"_

"_Well theres only one way to find out!"_

"_Yeah not me at all"_

"_I love you snow!"_

"_But I don't love you, I don't even remember you!"_

"_I don't care, the only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness."_

"_You would really die for me?"_

"_Does it look like I'm making this up?!"_

That's when he snapped back to reality, he remembered. He wasn't David, he was James. He was Prince Charming, husband to Snow White and Father to Emma. "I remember?!"

"Sorry dearie?!" He turned around and saw the dark one himself, but he looked different. He shivered at the thought of him and needed to get out of there right away.

"Do you know where the toll bridge is sir?" Mr Gold, as James learnt he wasn't known in this world gave him directions and he ran as fast as he could. He had to tell Henry that he remembed, but he didn't find Henry there. He found Snow and a young woman there.

"David?!" Snow looked confused.

The woman smiled, "Mom I'll see you later!" and she ran off into the trees before Snow could even get a word in.

"Is that Emma?" Charming asked.

"No my daughter Emily, David you knew that" _Daughter Emily? _Charming thought to himself confused, he couldn't tell her not yet. He needed to find Henry ask him about the curse before revealing to Mary Margret or Snow or whatever she is known as that he knows exactly who they are. He needed to understand all the facts before waking up his beloved wife.

* * *

**Duh dun duuuhhhhh. So Charming remembers! Thats new ;D Ahahaa. Please leave me some feedback I would love to know what you guys thought, and whether you think I should continue with the story! If you have any preferences on what you would like to happen or people you would like to see appear please just mail me! :) **

**Thanks again for the support, please review it would mean alot to me! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Me again! I cant believe the response that I am getting from this story, I really thought that people would hate it but you all seem to like it! So thank you very much for that. I had a question from WolfieRed23 firstly thanks for the support and review! It was asking whether I would be following the show or mixing it up a bit. Well I was planning on kinda mixing things around a bit and going my own way. But also including some hints of the shows storylines. What do you guys all think about that? Please let me know on your thoughts, if you want me to closely follow the show I can but obviously with the addiction of Emily and Charming knowing! ;)  
**

**So I have some thank yous! Firstly to all 19 people that have followed the story and 4 people that have favorited it already! Now to the reviews; **

**A guest account- thank you, I will be continuing! :)  
**

**Foreveraoncer- Thank you for your support, I will be carrying on hopefully!  
**

**HarrylovesGinny09- Thank you, I hope you like this chapter just as much :)  
**

**Musicallove17- Thanks so much, I'm really glad you liked it!  
**

**Now onto the chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and support I am getting it really helps inspire me to write and update more! :)  
**

* * *

Charming or David as he is known in this world made his way to meet his wife. Once he reached the toll bridge he found his beautiful snow but also another young woman talking to her.

"David?!" Mary Margret asked confused.

The mysterious woman smiled, "Mom I'll see you later!" and she ran off into the tree before anyone else got another word in.

"Is that Emma?" David asked confused.

"No? That's my daughter Emily, David you knew that?" _Daughter Emily?_ He thought to himself confused, where had she come from their daughter was Emma. He couldn't tell her the truth, not yet he needed to find Henry ask him about the curse before revealing to Mary Margret or Snow whoever she is. He needed to understand all of the facts before waking up his beloved wife and from his hospital visits Henry was the person to ask.

"Oh yeah sorry! It looks like we have been set up I guess"

"It seems that way, how are you feeling?"

"I remember everything, I remember-" he didn't mean to tell her it just came out.

"Kathryn, you remember Kathryn" She interrupted before he even got a chance to say what.

"Everything but no-" he tried to tell her, he didn't want to lie to her. His original plan would mean him lying to her. He didn't want to do that, but yet again she had interrupted him.

"You love her don't you? You should go back to her David, go back to your wife." Before he could even register what Mary Margret had said she had run off into the woods.

"MARY MARGRET?" He shouted but there was no reply, she always had been a fast runner. She had to be when robbing from people in the enchanted forest, David had to resort back to the original plan. He needed to talk with Henry then he would be able to tell Mary Margret who she really is.

* * *

Mary Margret had run practically all the way home fighting off the tears. She didn't want anyone around to see her cry, purely because she wouldn't be able to explain it. The connected she had with David was something that she had never felt before, it was unexplainable and very confusing. She, herself couldn't understand it, having such strong feelings for someone she hardly knew. As soon as she walked into the apartment the tears started falling. She didn't even look to see whether her daughter or Emma were home she just rang straight up to her room.

Emily and Emma were in fact home, they had waited up to see how everything had gone. As soon as Mary Margret walked in the door she could tell something was wrong, she knew something bad had happened when watched her mother run up the stairs.

"Something's wrong" Emily said worryingly, looking at Emma who looked confused.

"Yeah, do you want to go or shall I?" Emma asked, Mary Margret was a very good friend of hers. They hadn't know each other long but Emma felt an instant connection with her, like they had met before which was impossible. But it made Emma instantly trust her which she usually had problems with but with Mary Margret it was easy to trust her.

"This looked bad, lets both go?" Emily suggested, Emma simply nodded and they made their way upstairs. Emily knew that if her mother was awake and knew Emma was her daughter as well she would want her there too. The pair made their way upstairs; Emily opened the door to find her mother curled up on the bed crying. Emily led on the other side of the bed and Emma sat at the end.

"What happened Mom?!" there was no response from Mary Margret.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emma asked, Mary shook her head and the three of them went into silence. Mary felt comforted just having them there, but it was still killing her inside what had happened with David earlier that day.

* * *

Mary Margret had woken up to find her daughter had made her breakfast before she left the house. She smiled, but just threw what she had made in the bin not because she wasn't grateful but because she really didn't feel like eating at the moment. Eating was the last thing on her might today, David being the first. She was hoping that a day of teaching her students would get him out of her head which was proving harder than she thought as when she walked into her classroom he was sat on one of the desks.

"David what are you going here?" She asked confused, her plan of getting him out of her head had already failed.

"Sorry I wanted to speak to Henry and I know that he comes in here before school. I didn't mean to intrude!" He smiled at her, she hated him for smiling. His smile was what made her heart melt.

"Uhh yeah he does, he should be here soon" she started getting things ready for the mornings lessons, purely because it meant that she didn't really have to look or talk to him if she made herself look busy. She could tell that he was watching her which made her feel even more awkward.

"So how are you?" He said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah fine, you?!" She really was far from fine, but he was the last person that she wanted to talk to about everything. Especially because he was the reason that she wasn't fine.

"Morning Miss Blanchard, Mr Nolan!" Henry's voice made the pair jump, they hadn't even realised that he was there. David turned around to see the boy, his grand-son stood in the doorway smiling.

"Morning Henry!" Mary Margret smiled, she was slightly glad he was here because it meant David would have no excuse to hang around now.

"Henry I wanted to speak to you about something in the hall?" David asked.

"Yes of course Mr Nolan! I'll be right back Miss Blanchard!" He put his things down on the desk closet to him and walked out of the door.

"Take care Mary Margret I'll see you soon!" he smiled and her and went to talk to Henry.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Henry asked politely.

"I wanted to ask you whether we could talk tomorrow?" He didn't want to mention the curse to Henry just in case Mary Margret was listening he didn't want to confuse her.

"Umm yeah sure? How about you meet me at my castle, its on the sand next to the docks?" Henry trusted David which is why he told him that he could meet at his castle. Not many people knew about it, because he didn't trust many people especially not his mother Regina.

"Okay, I'll try and find it. See you about noon? You have the day off school tomorrow don't you?!" David didn't know the town very well, after not long waking up from a 28 year coma in a new place he didn't really know where he was going.

"Yeah it's the weekend, I better go anyway Miss Blanchard might need some help. See you tomorrow?!"

"See you tomorrow Henry!" David smiled and made his way back to his home, or what was supposed to be his home anyway.

* * *

"So your meeting him tomorrow?!" Emily asked, her and Henry had met at the castle after he had finished school. Friday's Regina always works late which doesn't make sense because usually people finish early on a Friday but it was the way she liked to work so Henry never questioned it.

"Yeah he said that he wants to talk to me about something. I don't know what though!" Henry had been considering what David wanted to speak about all day; the two of them weren't close. He had visited him a few times in hospital to discuss the curse and try to get him to remember his other life before the curse took over him but it never seemed to work. And then it hit him, "He remembers!"

"What?"

"He remembers who he is! He remembers that he is prince Charming! That's why he wanted to talk to me; he had that look in his eye when he was talking to Miss Blanchard! The sparkle!"

"You think he remembers that he is Prince Charming? Henry that's a big assumption, he might just want to ask you something that has nothing to do with the curse!" Emily didn't want Henry to get his hopes up, they had a lot to work to do when it came to breaking the curse.

"I promise you he remembers! Emily your father remembers who he is!" Henry was certain of this, he knew that David remembers. He didn't quite know how but he knew that somehow he does remember.

"So he remembers who I am?" She hoped that she would finally be able to talk to her father properly; she had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

"I don't think so; remember he didn't know you were born. Snow white left you with Doc and went to find Charming" Henry explained, he had a strong feeling that he was right about Emily's story. There would be no other way to explain how she is Snow Whites daughter.

"Yeah but Henry that is just a theory. I'm not actually in the book, I wasn't written in." Emily said sadly, she had always wondered about her father. Whenever she asked her mother, she just said that he was no longer around and it was a hazy memory.

"I know that it's true! You have to be Snow and Charming's daughter. You look like Mary Margret and Emma, believe it Emily believe it like you do the curse!" Emily was the only one that believed in the curse apart from Henry. He didn't want to loose her faith in it now; they had worked so hard to get Emma to Storybrooke they couldn't give up now.

"Henry you better go or your mother will come looking for you its almost 6!" Emily did believe in the curse, she knew that she must be in the book somewhere but didn't truly believe that she was Emma's twin sister that no one knew about.

"Meet me tomorrow at 12:30?" Henry smiled, he had a plan. He was going to reunite father and daughter. But he knew that if Emily knew about it then she wouldn't come so he had to be sly about this.

"Yeah sure, see you tomorrow Henry!" Emily smiled; it hadn't even crossed her mind that it might be the time David would be there. She was just thinking about her Mother and Father and what it would be like to actually know her Father. Emily made it back to the apartment where her mother was sat on the sofa watching TV, she could instantly tell that she still wasn't okay.

"Hey Mom how was your day?" Emily asked smiling, trying to at least get her mother to talk about what was wrong it might make her feel better.

"Fine" She simply said sadly. Emily moved to sit next to her mother and put her arm around her.

"Mom you've got to talk about it, I think it might help you"

"David remembers his life with Kathryn, all of it and he doesn't want me anymore!" _Oh no! _Emily thought to herself, Henry had been so sure that he remembered his fairytale life but he was wrong. She did wish that he wasn't wrong, but he was and that meant they had even more work to do to break the curse.

"Well then he is just stupid Mom, he obviously doesn't realise just how amazing you are. Forget him Mom, there is going to be someone a million times better out there for you I promise!" She smiled, she hated seeing her Mom upset and she'd be personally kicking David's ass for causing her pain.

* * *

Henry had been waiting for a few minutes now and he was worried that David wasn't going to turn up. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to introduce Emily to her father, and he wouldn't be able to find out for sure whether he does remember his true identity or not. Getting away from Regina was hard for him earlier she has been stricter on him recently, especially since Emma announced that she would be sticking around town. He managed to finally get away when he told her that he was meeting some new friends at the arcade, she always commented on the fact that he didn't have any friends. So telling her that he was meeting some new friends seemed to make her happy, probably because it meant he wouldn't be thinking about the curse all of the time.

"Henry!" Henry looked up to see David stood in front of the castle smiling at him.

"David! You came, come sit!" He was excited that David had come, he would finally get his answer on whether the curse theory was actually true or not. David climbed up and sat next to him on the edge of the castle.

"I remember!" David simply said, it was all Henry needed to know exactly what he was talking about. "I remember Henry, I know who I really am. I am Prince Charming and Mary Margret is Snow White?" David asked confused, he was still coming to terms with the whole curse it had been a shock waking up in such a strange place not knowing exactly who he was.

"You really remember? Which means I was right about the curse! I was actually right!" Henry smiled, he couldn't believe that he was right. All this time he believed in the curse, but with everyone telling him that it wasn't true he had doubted it slightly. Questioned whether he actually was going mad, but with David remembering it proved that he had been right all along.

"Yeah kid, your cleverer than you look! I'm proud of you!" David smiled down at his grandson.

"So that means that?"

"I'm your Grandfather yes!" He laughed; it was strange to think that at the age he would have an 11 year old Grandson and a 28 year old daughter. "So I have something to discuss with you? Who is Emily? How is Mary Margret or Snow her mother?" he was confused, he was certain they had only had one child together which meant Mary Margret would have had a child with another but that wouldn't explain why Emily was the same age as Emma.

"She IS your daughter, Snow white had another baby which she left with Doc to hide her from the Evil Queen!" David had never imagined having two daughters he smiled at the fact.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily had decided to head over to her and Henry's spot slightly earlier than planned. She hoped that he would be there early as well, she needed to talk to him about David. Tell him that he remembers his life with Kathryn not his life as Prince Charming. She went the back way to the castle because it was quicker, which meant she was coming up behind the castle. As she was she heard Henry speaking to someone, she ducked behind the castle so that she could listen to who he was talking to.

"She remembers because the curse never affected her the Evil Queen never knew about her!" Henry explained to David who was still amazed that he had twin daughters.

"So I have twin daughters?!" Emily's heart stopped at the sound of David's voice, why were they talking about the fairytale world? He told her mother that he remembered his life with Kathryn? Had Henry set her up because he was so convinced that he remembered his fairytale life, he wanted to reunite them together. This would have worked perfectly if David remembered the right things! Emily continued to listen to their conversation trying to not make herself known to the pair.

"Does Emily know that she is my daughter?" David asked.

"I told her my theory but she doesn't fully believe it, I don't think that she will until you wake up Snow White! Then she will be able to prove to Emily that she really is her daughter" _Snow white? Waking her up? Henry what are you talking like that to him for? _Emily thought to herself, she didn't understand why they were discussing this when David was with Kathryn and remembered his life with her.

"How do I wake her up? I woke up by seeing the mobile maybe it's the same for her?" David had previously explained just how he remembered and how much he remembered.

"True loves kiss, it's the most powerful thing!" Henry explained, Emily suddenly became angry. David was not going anywhere near her mother after upsetting her and telling her that he remembered his life with Kathryn.

"HE is not going ANYWHERE near MY Mom!" Both David and Henry jumped at the sound of her very annoyed voice, they both turned around to see Emily climbing up onto the castle. "YOU broke her heart in two, you are NOT going to go anywhere near here AGAIN!" she stood behind both of them.

"Emily he remembers!"

"I know Henry, he remembers his life with HER. He told my mum the other night, he also made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her!" She said pointing at David who now looked confused.

"No!" Henry explained. "He remembers his life as Prince Charming, don't you?" Henry looked over at David who nodded.

"I do, I was trying to tell your mother last night but she kept interrupting me. She assumed I was talking about Kathryn but I wasn't! I promise you." He looked at his daughter who still looked very annoyed with him.

"I don't believe you, prove it!" she said firmly. David was put on the spot, he didn't know what he could do to prove the fact he did really remember to his daughter. He had to think of something that wasn't in the book, which he knew that she knew well.

"My mother died during mine and Snow's first wedding. That's not in the book and it is one hundred percent true!" At that moment Emily knew that David wasn't lying, he could see the pain in his eyes as he mentioned his mothers passing.

"Dad?" Emily asked shyly she wanted to believe so badly that everything Henry had said was true and the fact that David was in fact remembering his whole life. David smiled and jumped up, he walked over to her and enveloped her into a big hug.

"Hi!" He smiled; he had tears of happiness in his eyes. He was so proud of her for everything that she had done to help the curse and for looking after his beloved wife. Henry jumped up and joined them in the hug, David laughed. "I'm proud of you both!" all three of them pulled apart and sat back down.

"So you really do remember?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I remember your mother giving birth to Emma, me putting her in the wardrobe and then the guards not finding her in there. I remember our life together always finding each other. But Emily listen if I'd of known about you, I would have tried to get you in that wardrobe as well. I would never of abandoned you like I did, I honestly had no idea that Snow had given birth to twins no one knew that it was twins. I promise you!" He felt bad that he never knew of her existence, but he was proud of his wife for doing the right thing hiding her with Doc and keeping her away from Regina.

"Dad is fine I know. I'm kinda glad that I got to grow up here and not in care like Emma did!" It was true, she felt bad for her sister being in the system all those years. Emma was very open to talking about her life, and it sounded horrible compared to how she had grown up in Storybrooke. David looked saddened all of a sudden and Emily realised what she had said.

"But there was good reason for her to, to save you all which she will do like the dark one told you. We just need to convince her that the curse is in fact true!"

"How do we do that?" Henry asked, it was something that he had been struggling with since Emma had come to town. She was a strong minded person that was going to take a lot to crack.

"Your mother is exactly like her, she will be able to help. We just need to find a way of waking her up!" David smiled, he couldn't wait to be around Snow again just the thought of them being together again made his heart beat a thousand times faster than it should do.

"And how do we wake her up?" Emily asked.

"True loves kiss like I was saying!" Henry explained, it must be the way.

"I don't know Henry it is powerful but I think we might need other things!" Emily knew that because Regina had casted the curse it wasn't as simple as true loves kiss. Every curse can be broken but this one wasn't using true loves kiss.

* * *

"I want her gone!"

"But Madam Mayor I do-"

"I don't care what you say; I want the Blanchard girl gone. Deal with this now!" She slammed the phone down and laughed to herself.

* * *

**Uh ohh what is she planning that EVIL Queen Regina ;) Well I hope you liked the chapter, thanks so much for reading. Please let me know what you think by reviewing, it helps me write more :) **

**P.S I'm sorry there are alot of linebreaks in this chapter, it wont always be like that I promise I just needed to move the story on slightly every so often!  
**

**THANKS AGAIN :D xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

******Hi guys, I hope you all had a really good Christmas! HAPPY NEW YEARRRR! So heres the first chapter of 2013 ;) But first before you read it I have a feeeew thank yous as normal :) **

**First of all thank you to ALL the 24 people who follow and 8 people who have favourited the story I am so glad you all like it!  
**

**Secondly I have some review replies...  
**

**WolfieRed23- Thank you so much for your kind word and for being such an amazing support. You have reviewed every chapter so far, and it means alot to me that you like the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one :)  
**

**HarryLovesGinny09 & ValsBrownie- Thank you very much for the reviews guys! They mean alot to me. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Finally I have a dedication. This Chapter is dedicated to my sister who is always an amazing support of my writing. She puts up with my constend questions, she reads stuff when I want her to and she never moans. To be honest I dont think that I would still be writing if it wasnt for her. I hope one day to be as amazing as her, because her stories are just perfect in everyway! So Rach this ones for you :)  
**

**ENJOY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Emily's conversation with her father and Henry at the castle. None of them had done anything in terms of 'operation cobra'. Emily continued to try and get to know her father better; they had a lot of catching up to do being separated for 28 years. After she had finished work they would always meet up at Henry's castle just to talk about their days.

"There is not a day goes by that I don't wish I was with your mother Emily." David was still currently living with Kathryn, even though he remembered his old life, his real life he didn't think it was fair to not at least pretend for her sake. Of course he felt nothing for her, but she was certain that David did.

"Then why don't you do something about it? I told you that she has feelings for you she just can't explain where they are from and she gets confused about them. She still loves you deep down I know that she does!" Emily wanted for her mother to wake up and realise just who she is, she didn't like seeing her so broken about David. If she woke up then she would realise that her and David need to be together as Snow and Charming always were.

"I want to; I need to do something about it. I need to be with her but there is the small matter of Kathryn to deal with first!" Although he had no feelings for Kathryn he didn't want to hurt her, she was very loving. He couldn't help how he felt about Mary Margret she was technically his wife.

"How are you going to sort that one out?"

"I'm going to tell her the truth; I don't love her Emily she needs to know that now. I cannot keep living David's life just to keep her happy! I just have to tell her gently I really don't want to hurt her!" Although Charming was a fearless warrior in the enchanted forest he still didn't like hurting people he was softer on the inside.

"When? You need to do it soon Dad, we need to wake Mom up and help Emma break the curse. We cannot let Regina win this fight not this time!" Emily didn't like the thought of Regina winning, she knew that she would try and fight back once Mary and David find their way to each other. Regina would defiantly plan something to try and stop them and this time Emily didn't want it to work, it was a fight that she wasn't willing to loose.

"Tonight, I have to do it tonight. I cannot live this double life anymore."

"You can't give away the fact that you remember otherwise she will stop you. She will find a way to erase all of your memory again. You have to act like David!" Emily panicked.

"I know, I understand that. She is not going to win this time, good always wins as your mother says" David smiled at the thought of Snow.

**linebreak**

Regina was currently holding a picture of her son with the Blanchard girl and David Nolan. Of course Regina had people watching the girl she was a threat to the curse, she needed to be gone. She had to be gone out of Storybrooke for good, just like Emma Swan. Sidney had been watching Emily since she started to age, she was the only one in Storybrooke who did and Regina still didn't understand why she didn't understand who she was and were she had come from. Somehow she had got past the curse, she had made it to Snow White which was at least making her happy, but she couldn't have that Regina didn't want her happy this was her happy ending not Snow Whites. With the girl being older now it was the perfect time for her to think of ways to get rid of the girl for good.

"Madam Mayor I can-"

"Sidney. I TOLD YOU that I want her dead. I want her-!" She had asked Sidney to take care of the small matter but he had refused based on the grounds that he couldn't do it, he didn't have it in him apparently.

"I just don't think it's the right-"

"DO NOT interrupt ME when I am talking to you. I want that girl gone, and I want her gone now. I've waited too long for this!"

"There are better ways of getting rid of her, more cunning and painful ways Madam Mayor" Sidney had been thinking of ways to get rid of the girl all night, he had hardly slept. He wanted to impress her with a brilliant plan, then maybe she would take a liking to him at least.

"Continue?" She was listening, killing her was a quick and pretty painless way. But other ways might hurt Snow more, make her life even worst than it already was in this world.

"Drive her away from Storybrooke. Get her to leave this place break Mary Margret's heart by taking her away. Eventually she will stop calling and Mary will loose contact with her beloved daughter!" No one leaves Storybrooke, bad things happen to them meaning that Regina would get rid of her that way. She wouldn't contact Snow because she wouldn't be alive and Snows heart would be breaking from her daughter's absence.

"I think your right my dear Sidney, this way she is broken because the only family she has is gone. Find a way to get her fired, print a story, blackmail these people I don't care I just want her gone. I am counting on you Sidney!" Sidney would do anything for his beloved Regina; he was very much in love with her. But Regina did not care for the man she used his feelings to her advantage. She used his feelings to get revenge on the beloved school teacher.

"Yes Madam Mayor, I'll get on it right away!"

* * *

Emma, Emily and Mary Margret were all sat around the table eating their breakfast engaging in light conversation. "CODE RED CODE RED!" Henry's voice shouted through the walkie-talkie. Emma grabbed the device and pressed the button in order for her to reply.

"Henry what's wrong?!" She said worried, she had really connected with the boy since moving to Storybrooke and had begun to care for the boy a lot.

"You NEED to get to Granny's now. Bring Mary Margret and Emily as well, this is bad!" Henry had managed to spot the news article in the Mirror on the way to Granny's. He need to speak to his Aunt right away, this was the work of his mother.

"Well you heard him, code red! Let's go!" Both Emily and Mary Margret looked at each other in confusion but did as they were told and they all made their way to Granny's. Henry on the other hand was sat reading the paper he had just brought with the money his mother had given him for breakfast. It was of course all lies, there was no way that Emily would do anything like what it says. It had to be Regina, it had to be the work of the Evil Queen, she was trying to get rid of Emily because she knew that she was a threat to the curse. Regina was starting to realise that Emily might just be the one to break the curse, so she was getting rid of her so that the curse is never broken.

"Henry! What's going on?" Emma asked as she sat down next to him. Emily and Emma quickly followed sitting opposite them.

"Look at this!" He showed the three of them the front of the paper.

"Nursery Teacher Caught Stealing From Children?" Emma question, there was a picture of Emily on the front of it. She was confused, she didn't think that Emily was the type to do something like that and why was she not informed about it? As the Sheriff of the town she should have been called instead of Sidney the journalist.

"What?" Mary Margret was confused; her daughter would never steal from the children at the nursery. In fact she would never steal at all.

"This has got to be a joke they can't print something like that?!" Emma was annoyed she couldn't believe that this was happening the paper was clearly trying to frame Emily for something.

"I don't know. Emily?" Henry looked at his aunty she was just staring at the paper in front of her. Looking at the pages, reading what was said about her. Of course she hadn't done any of what it said she would never steal from anyone. Someone must be framing her for something but who? Who would want to frame her for such a thing how did they even come up with the story idea.

"Em?" Mary looked at her daughter she was worried about her. This was going to cause a lot of trouble for her and she didn't want that. There was still response from her Emily was still staring at the paper. "Emily?" Mary shook her daughter slightly.

"WHAT MOM?" She shouted which caused Mary to jump. "What could you possibly want right now? I'm screwed there is no getting out of this one she's too powerful!"

"Emily have faith you-"

"Have faith in what exactly Mom? That witch is too powerful, I've lost my job. I'm going to be hated in the town, I'll go to jail. There is no hope for me, I might as well just skip town now!" Emily stormed out of the café she couldn't, she knew straight away that the article had Regina's name written all over it.

"Mary its okay just let her calm down" Emma could see that Mary was clearly upset with how Emily had treated her but she did have every right to be angry.

"What can we do to help?" She was determined to get her daughter out of this mess, whoever did this was going to get caught.

"I don't know, I'll sort something we aren't going to loose this one!" Emma was determined to win; she wasn't going to let Emily be set up by the evil mayor.

* * *

Mary Margret had been worried about her daughter all day and Thursday was always the day that she would come and have lunch with her. But Emily never arrived, after going to look for her she learnt that she lost her job. The nursery manager had fired her, when Mary asked the reason she said she could not reveal that information. Angered by the fact her daughter had been fired just for the newspaper article she had gotten Emma on the case. Emma had spent all day trying to figure out ways that she could find evidence just as to who was framing Emily; Sidney was the first person that she went to.

"Sidney why did you write this article?!" She asked him, she had found him in Grannys drinking whiskey as usual despite the fact it was only 1 in the afternoon.

"It was important news Emma; someone had to know about her actions. I'm sorry that you have to hear this way but your room-mate is a bad person and I suggest you get away from that apartment as soon as you can!" Sidney was of course lying through his teeth, Emma could always tell when someone was lying. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an argument and remained calm.

"Where did you get the information from? Who told you all of that?" There clearly was somewhere or someone that he was getting all of the stuff from and she was going to find out exactly who was behind this.

"The nursery teachers of course one of them came to me Emma, I am not the bad guy here. If you're looking for the bad person then that would be Emily Blanchard!"

"She is not the bad person Sidney!" Emma left before her fuse really did blow. She needed to speak to the people at the nursery, she also needed to speak to Mary Margret but that wasn't possible right now she was teaching. She wasn't even concentrating when she bumped into the person straight in front of her in the street.

"Sorry!" She said as she looked up to see Regina looking very annoyed.

"You could have knocked me down!" Regina was very annoyed, she hated Emma for coming back into Henry's life and for staying around. Since she arrived things had begun changing.

"I said I was sorry! I have some important things to be doing Madam Mayor!"

"Yes finding the Blanchard girl I don't need to remind you Miss Swan that no matter who your friends with the law is the law. This girl needs to be arrested she is guilty of crimes!" Regina had been getting updates from Sidney all day, she heard about the incident this morning at Granny's and that she had been fired as soon as she got into work this morning and that she was missing no one had seen her since. Of course Sidney had found her and knew exactly where she was but he couldn't reveal that to Emma without her suspecting something. So Regina would have to wait for someone to find her before she can really start having fun with the situation.

"I know you don't have to remind me, I have to find her first!" Emma said as she walked away from Regina. She was going to find out who was behind all of this before finding Emily so that she doesn't have to arrest her at all.

* * *

"Emma hey!" Mary Margret had been home a few hours now, she wanted to go looking for her daughter but Emma had told her not to. She said that it was best that the finding was left to her, which was frustrating but she had to listen to Emma she was the Sherriff after all she knew what was best when it came to the law. "Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, I came back to ask you something. Is there anyone that she is particularly close to? Anyone that she has been spending a lot of time with recently? They might be able to help me find her?" Emma was stuck, she had looked in quite a few places but she couldn't find her anywhere.

Mary was trying to think, but no one came to mind straight away. Emily was quite a closed off person some of the time. She had a few people that she talked to but she was close with Henry and they spent quite a lot of time with each other. But in the past few days she had been spending a lot of time with another Storybrooke resident. "David, she has been with him quite a few times this week? Did you speak to him?"

"No I will go down there now!" Emma turned around to walk out of the apartment.

"Emma?"

She turned back round just as she was walking out the door, "Yes?"

"Please find her?" Mary didn't want her daughter to be hurt, she was going crazy with worry right now.

"I'll find her Mary Margret don't worry!" Emma went straight to her the car and drove to David's house. She hadn't realised that Emily was that close to David, but according to Mary she was. She walked up to the door and knocked, it didn't take long for David to answer.

"Emma? How can I help?" He smiled.

"David can I have a word its about Emily Blanchard?" David automatically started worrying, what could Emma possibly want to talk about concerning his daughter?

"Sure come in!" They went into the living room and both sat down on the sofas, the house looked quite empty compared to what it was like when Emma attended his welcome home party. Most of the things had gone from out of it, such as the pictures from the walls that she was looking at last time she was there. It felt like something was missing, and it wasn't just the pictures it was someone. "So what did you want to speak about?!"

"Where's Kathryn?" Emma asked bluntly.

"She's gone, we ended things. I thought this was about Emily?" He looked at Emma in confusion.

"Yeah sorry it is. Have you heard from her today, seen her or spoken to her at all?" Emma asked.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday evening. Why what has happened?" He was starting to worry now, Emily wasn't the sort of person to get herself into trouble. And it couldn't be good if the Sheriff was coming around looking for her.

"She has gone missing, the paper printed a story about her this morning and she hasn't been seen since she was fired from her job. Mary Margret is going out of her mind with worry!" Paper! Why hadn't he got the paper today, then he would have known what was going on. He was more focused on Kathryn leaving this morning, after their fight last night she was gone by lunchtime today.

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen her. I hope that you find her soon though!" David had to get Emma out of the house quickly; he knew exactly where his daughter might be. If Emma had been looking all day then she would have gone to the castle, there was only one other possible place. He needed to be the one to find her; he needed to check that she was safe.

"Yes I hope so too, well thank you for your time. Sorry to hear about you and Kathryn, I better get back to my search!" David saw Emma out and then watched from the window as she got in her car as drove off. As soon as she was down the road he ran to his car and drove to the woods in search of his daughter.

It didn't take him long to find her, he knew that she would be at the Toll Bridge. She was sat on one of the fallen trees next to the lake clutching Henry's story book in her arms. She looked sad, really sad as he approached her more he could hear her sniffling a clear sign that she was crying.

"Hey" He stood next to her, wiped her tears and turned round.

"Hey" She said weakly, he could see the pain in her eyes and it broke his heart right there. She turned around again to face the water and he could see the tears trickling down her face.

"Can I sit down?" She simply nodded slowly; he sat next to her on the rather uncomfortable log, he put her arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They just sat there in silence for a while; Emily felt comforted having her father there for her. She felt safer, she felt like he could protect her from everything that had happened today.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Emma has been looking all day; she said that you weren't at the castle. I knew that if you wasn't there you would be here where you found me"

"I'm glad you worked it out. I was hoping that you would!" She gave a small smile. "Have you seen the paper?"

"No but I heard about it." Emily handed him the newspaper that was on the floor next to her. He looked at the front page and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Its all lies, I would never do anything like that I promise you!"

"I know that you wouldn't Em, but Emma is going to find whoever did this to you. Whoever had this fake information about you will be dealt with!"

"I got fired Dad. Fired for it all, there is no way that I will ever get another job around here. It's a small town and everyone will hate me!" David saw the pain that she was going through and he wished that he could make it all better for his daughter. But that would involve curse breaking which was much harder than he first thought.

"Have faith, have faith in you and in Emma. She will sort this out, do not worry about that" She wished that she had faith, but Regina was a powerful woman and right now there was no beating her. She was already winning with the curse and now she will win this war as well.

"That's what Mom said, I wish that I could. But right now everything is just too much, too much to handle and try to fix. I wish that everything would be perfect like it was meant to be, before the curse happened. We were meant to live in a castle and be happy! I was meant to be a princess!"

"You'll always be a princess in my eyes. Everything will work out, we will beat Regina. Good always wins, just believe that!"

Emily let herself smile slightly; she was glad that her father was here for her. As much as she loved her mother she just needed the support from her father to make her feel better right now. "Thanks Dad" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did you tell Kathryn?"

"Yeah, told her last night when I got back she went earlier. I don't know where she has gone but she has gone. But that's not important right now; you need to get back to your mother she will be going crazy!"

"I know, I was avoiding her actually"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?!" David asked shocked.

"Because I feel bad I snapped at her this morning at Granny's in front of everyone. I must have really annoyed her!" She had been avoiding her mother all day she knew that she would have disappointed her snapping this morning and probably upset her as well.

"She will understand, your mother is not someone to get upset about things like that! She will be more upset that you didn't call!"

"As soon as Emma sees me she will have to take me away. I don't want to go to jail!" Emily said as the tears started appearing again there was no way that she would be able to get back to the apartment someone will see her.

"I will drop you right outside, if it's busy I'll carry on driving around for a bit. If not run in, Emma will sort this. You won't go to jail for it because you haven't done anything wrong!" He smiled, he had faith in his daughter he knew that Emma would do something to stop this madness.

"Thanks Dad!" She smiled.

* * *

Emily had managed to get past all the people in the street without being noticed. David had driven her to near her apartment and because there wasn't many people around she ran in with her hood up praying that no one recognised her. the whole town must know about her disappearance so the whole town will be on look out. She walked in and her mother jumped up out of her seat looked relieved.

"Emily! You're here!" Mary said as she ran to her daughter and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi Mom!"

Mary stepped back and her face went from relief to concern. "Where have you been?! What happened?!"

"I'll explain once I make some hot coco" Emily smiled hoping that it would at least distract her mother for a few minutes so she could think of a way to apologise.

"Let me make it!" Mary made the two of them the hot coco with cinnamon and they sat at the table opposite each other.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean it I was just angry. I was so—"

"Its okay Emily. I understand, I've been so worried about you all day! When you didn't turn up at lunchtime, I went to go and find you but you weren't anywhere!"

"I was at the Toll Bridge all day, just thinking. I just needed time to plan what I am going to do now. David found me, he brought me back"

"David? He found you? How did he know you were there?" Mary didn't quite understand how they had become so close over the past few weeks. But they had done and clearly it had, had a big impact on Emily's life.

"He just did, I left him some clues. I just needed someone to talk to someone different, we have really connected!"

"Yeah well according to Henry he is your father so it wouldn't surprise me!" Mary laughed, she didn't believe the curse theory at all and didn't really understand how Henry had come up with it all just out of the pages of a book she had given him.

"I know, Henry is right you know. All of that is true; I just wish that you would see that!"

"Emily please don't. They are just stories!"

"They are not just stories! I wouldn't lie to you, you know that! You have got to believe me; all of Henry's theories are TRUE. I saw them all before he did, I realised it growing up. He's right about everything you ARE Snow White and David is Prince Charming. You are destined to be together, Emma will break the curse because she is your daughter!"

"You mean I am a fairytale character and David is my husband? Emma is my daughter?" That's when Emily spotted Emma's baby blanket on top of the pile of boxes. She walked over grabbed it and took it back to the table.

"Look at this, look at this properly. Tell me that you remember this, its Emma's baby blanket. You got Granny to knit it for you before sending her through the wardrobe. Look at it Mom!"

"I-" Just has Mary was just about to say something when Emma and David burst into the apartment.

"Emily, you need to come with me!" Emma said, she looked sadden by this but there was nothing that she could do right now.

"What but Emma. You said—"

"I'm sorry Mary Margret I have to take her in! Emily you have to come with me I'm sorry! I have to arrest you!"

"David do something!" Mary said desperately.

"I'm sorry Mary Margret you have to listen to Emma. But we will fight this; we are going to catch Regina!"

"Emily lets go!"

* * *

**DID MARY REMEMBER OR NOT. DID EMILY GET THROUGH TO HERE?! What will happen to Emily will she be put in jail permenatly. Ooo its all very interesting ;) hehee! **

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing! If you have any questions or things you want me to do message me on here or follow me on twitter EmmiiiG23 thanks so much for reading everyone :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Im sorry that I've taken so long to update, I have no internet at home BOOO! :( But it means that I've done a lot of writing and might have 2 chapters for you all ;) **

**Thank you so much to HarrylovesGinny09, MuscialLover17, WolfieRed23 and Hook's Daughter for the reviews. They all mean alot to me, and I'm glad that you love the story! I hope that you enjoy this chapter :) And of course ALL of those people who added the story to their alerts/favorites so grateful to ALL of you seriously :)  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to WolfieRed23, because of her continued support and lovely reviews that make me smile EVERYTIME! So thank you soooo much for everything this ones for you! :)  
**

* * *

"So the girl is in jail?" Regina asked quite pleased with herself.

"Yes, Emma had to arrest her after what the mirror claimed she did!" Sidney explained, it had taken him sometime to come up with the idea but he was proud of it. "And with the argument with her mother, I don't expect they are on speaking terms right now."

"Brilliant, just what I wanted. She'll be convicted of that and Emma will have to send her to the bigger jail in Boston with her stupid mother close behind her! Once they've both gone, I've won finally! Just make sure you keep a close eye on this Emma Swan, keep the enemies close Sidney" Regina had already organised something with Gold, she was sure that it was going to work. Then she will have finally won, Snow White was already unhappy but when she is a convicted murderer she will never be happy again. All Regina had to do was make sure that she is convicted and crosses the town line then the curse will carry out the magic for her.

"I will get right on that straight away, Madam Mayor? I have to ask why so much hatred towards these people?"

"Mary Margret is someone from my past, someone that is evil. She needs to be stopped before she ruins anyone else's life. I am merely protecting the town from a monster Sidney there is nothing wrong with that. Now go and get on with your job!"

"Yes Regina" He would never understand just why Regina hated Mary Margret and her daughter so much, but he wasn't going to question it anymore he had a job to do.

"Oh and Sidney?" Regina shouted just before he walked out of the door.

"Yes?" He said turning around to face the Mayor again.

"NEVER question me again" She simply stated, but it was enough for him he knew straight away never to question Regina about why she was doing something or wanted something doing. She was a powerful woman, and someone that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Yes Madam Mayor!"

* * *

Meanwhile Emily had spent night in the jail cell, it was one of the worst nights she had ever had. Emma had stayed as late as she possible could reviewing and going over the case notes, looking for proof on just who was framing her. But she had to go to sleep at some point, Mary Margret wanted to go and stay in the sheriffs station but Emma wouldn't allowed it so she was stuck texting her daughter until Emily fell asleep. When she did wake up, she had terrible back pain and was completely stiff from sleeping on the horrible hard bed that was in the cell.

"Morning Em, I brought you some breakfast from Granny's. Me and your Mom were just there she wanted to bring it but she had to do candle related things" Emma smiled and she handed Emily the takeaway bag and cup through the bars.

"Thanks Emma! How is she?" Emily asked, she missed her mother they had never spent a night apart since arriving to Storybrooke.

"Not that good, I take it she told you that someone has been spreading around that she had an affair with David which is the reason why he left his wife? The whole town has taken a disliking to her; she couldn't get any volunteers to help her run the candle stall earlier!"

"We always run that stand together, that is rubbish about the affair nothing happened between them. David made sure of that, he broke up with Kathryn for other reasons not because he and my Mom are having an affair together! I can't believe that people would actually think that of her!" Emily had heard about what someone had said, her mother had mentioned it last night on the phone but she hadn't realised that people actually believed this stupid rumour.

"Yeah well whatever happened people seem to believe the rumour. And now Kathryn has been reported missing, I have to go and check out the scene. Don't worry I will make sure that I am still trying to get you out of here as well!" Emma went to investigate leaving Emily once again alone; she wished that she could get out of here. Every year for miner's day since she could remember her and her mother had both run the candle stall but this year of course she couldn't.

"Aunty Emily!" Emily looked up to see her nephew standing there with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey Henry! What did we say about the name thing? Emma could have been here!" Trying to keep the curse fairly secretive was hard when you are working with a 10 year old boy who was generally quite open about the whole thing.

"I know but she isn't Grandpa is outside talking to her now! We came to see you!" He smiled.

"Yes but she might have been, wait David is here?" Emily smiled at the thought she really was getting along well with her father and was enjoying him being around.

"Yeah! We came to see you, he said that he-"

"Was worried about you!" David said as he walked into the sheriff's office.

"Hey Dad, I'm fine honestly!" She loved the fact he cared enough to come and visit her.

"Yeah well I was worried, and anyway I need to get something from here."

"What's that?"

"The case files, I am going to solve this case. Well we are going to solve this case!" He said as he ruffed Henry's hair.

"You're going to steal the case files from Emma and solve the cast on whose framing me?" Emily was slightly confused; her mother had always done everything for her it was strange having another person care for her so much.

"Yes, I can't let my daughter go to jail now can I?" He said as he was grabbing the file that was spread all over Emma's desk. "Come on Henry lets go sort this out!" both of them walked out looking like they meant business.

Henry turned around just before walking through the door, "Bye Aunty Emily. I love you!" He smiled and continued walking with his Grandfather.

"I love you too Henry" Emily smiled, she was proud of her Nephew he was so clever for working out everything to do with the curse and working out that she knew as well. She just wished that someone would believe them both, and that someone was her sister. Emma needed to believe in order for them to break the curse and be a proper family which is what she wants more than anything.

* * *

It had been a very long day for Emma; she had to investigate Kathryn's disappearance and deal with the power cut in the town which had happened during the Miners Day celebrations. She was currently making her way to the station to visit Emily and look into her case which despite the fact she had promised this morning hadn't focused on that at all today. She had also planned to at least see Henry today, but that never happened. She loved spending time with him although she thought he was completely crazy with the whole curse idea it didn't change the fact she loved him and loved being around him. As she walked into the station she saw Emily asleep on the bed in her cell, she immediately felt bad seeing one of her closet friends cooped up in here all day, with just the boring staff around the station to keep her company. She sat down at her desk expecting to see all Emily's case notes spread around exactly how she had left them this morning but they weren't there, there was no sign of them at all. She was slightly distracted from the matter when Sidney arrived with some papers for her.

"You found something?" Emma asked looking at the papers in his hand.

"Kathryn's phone records, every call she made before she crashed her car. Including an 8 minute phone call between her and David within a hour of the accident!" He showed her the papers, and the part that he had take the liberty to highlight for her.

"That's not possible, he said that he didn't speak to her that day!" Emma had asked David whether he had seen Kathryn just that morning when he was outside the Sherriff's office.

"He's lying!" Sidney insisted.

"No, I know when someone is lying and David!"

"Is NOT lying. I know David, he is not lying!" Emily had woken when she heard talking and had been listening to the conversation. The sound of her voice both made Emma and Sidney jump and they both looked up at her.

"Its right down here on paper Emily. Phone records don't lie people do. Now your friend David is better than most, don't beat yourself up over this Emma this your not the only person David has fooled!" Sidney walked out and Emma looked at Emily angrily she should not have gotten involved in the Kathryn case, it could be more dangerous for her. After looking at the call records again, not fully understanding them she went back to looking for Emily's case notes.

Emily however had drifted back off to sleep, until Emma shouted at her,"EMILY!" she shot up clearly startled by the fact someone was shouting her name. She didn't look fully awake though, she just looked very tired and confused.

"What? Who died?!"

"Your case notes, they are all gone. Did you see who took them?!" If Emma couldn't find the notes on the case, then she wouldn't be able to solve it. So when the trail came up she will have nothing to defend Emily with, no evidence to suggest that she was being framed at all.

"Yeah it was my da- uh I mean it was David. Why?"

"David stole them? Why would David steal them?" Emma questioned confused, there would be no reason for him to steal the files and for him to do it so openly.

"Because he and Henry where trying to solve the case, I assumed that you knew about it? Henry said that you was talking to him outside I assumed that he was asking you whether he could help out!?" Emily was confused, she was under the impression that Emma had asked David to help her out with her case, clearly this wasn't right.

"No he was asking me how Mary Margret was! He didn't mention anything about you or any case. What does he think he's doing?"

"I think he's just trying to help, Emma don't be hard on him. He's just trying to protect me; we've gotten really close since he woke up." Emily knew Emma would regret being really hard on their Father once she understood just who he is. Emma sat back down at her desk thinking about what she could do to help Emily, how she could get the case notes back from David.

Emma heard footsteps coming her way she could tell who it was straight away. "If you're here about the black-out I've got the guys from the power company working on it!"

"That's not why I'm here, it's been 24 hours since my friend Kathryn went missing have you found anything? Or have you just been focusing on the guilty over there?" Regina asked, she didn't really like Kathryn but she did want David to be with her. That way there was no chance in him being with Snow White.

"I found something I just don't know what it means yet! Everyone is innocent Madam Mayor, innocent until proven guilty!"

"I would ask you what it was but with the history behind the Blanchard family I don't think it would be appropriate to discuss these matters in front of your friend there!"

"And what is that supposed to mean Regina?!" Emily knew that Regina hated her mother because she was snow white. She didn't understand quite where that hatred came from but it was defiantly there, the whole curse was based around ruining her life.

"Nothing my dear. Miss Swan may we talk outside?" Regina smirked, she liked winding Emily up she had always done it.

"We don't need to, at this point in the investigation its best I don't reveal this information in all due respect Madam Mayor!" Emma couldn't stand Regina and she knew that she would be manipulating this case somehow so it was best that she knew as little information about it as possible. Even though she will find out somehow Regina clearly had people working for her all around town, she seemed to always know everyone's business.

"If you are covering for someone, if you're not doing our job Sheriff Swan. I'll fine some else who will!" Regina said aggressively, she had wanted to get information on whether Emma knew who was behind the disappearance because if she has worked out something that she shouldn't do Regina would be in trouble, big trouble.

"And I'm sure that person will be another one of your LOVELY followers Regina!" Emily laughed to herself, she loved being witty when it came to Regina because it bugged her so much.

"I will choose fairly Miss Blanchard, but I can assure you they will not be helping you with your case. Once they start your case will be long over so you will be gone. It will be up to your heartbroken and lonely mother to deal with that one!"

"Why you evil controlling Wi-!"

"Emily! I think its time you left Madam Mayor!"

"Yes I don't want to be contaminated with the guilty bug now! Good day Miss Swan and good luck with your investigation!" Regina strutted out, looking very pleased with herself. Emma was not on her case when it came to Kathryn's disappearance and she had successfully wound up Emily which is what she wanted.

"She's such an evil blood sucking witch!" Emily said angrily.

"Blood sucking? Really?" Emma questioned, although Regina did wind her up all the time she didn't get to her as much as she got to Emily.

"Yes. She's secretly a leech!" Emma laughed at the image, but proceeded to looking at the Kathryn case notes.

"You don't think David really had anything to do with Kathryn do you?" Emily asked, she knew that her Dad wouldn't do anything like that but if the evidence was pointing that way then someone might be framing him as well.

"I don't know, he lied to me he told me that he hadn't seen or spoken to her that day when the records show that he clearly has! I am going to have to get him in!"

"Emma no please don't he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"How would you know you've been here!" Emma stormed out leaving Emily sat in her cell crying. She needed her mother; she wanted her mother to be here to comfort her. What Emma had said was harsh; she knew that David generally hadn't seen Kathryn today. He wouldn't lie, not to her anyway. It only took half an hour for Emma to go and get David, Emily felt like it was best to pretend that she was asleep because otherwise she would have said something to Emma.

"I hope Kathryn is somewhere warm not out in the cold!" Emily heard her father say worryingly, he generally sounded worried for his ex-wife.

"David, I think you need to start worrying about yourself a little bit more. Your wife is missing your in love with another woman and there's this unexplained phone call!"

"I know I can't explain why it says that I did not do anything to my wife!" He now sounded distressed; Emily could tell that he clearly wasn't lying. Emma always said that she could tell when someone was lying so why couldn't she just let David go, it was so clear to even Emily that he was telling the truth.

"I'm pretty good at spotting a liar and honest lairs have better material, now go home"

"I can go?!"

"We don't remember if that was a crime yet, so get some sleep!"

"Thank you"

"Oh and David? I need those case notes back, you shouldn't have taken them!"

"I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to help her out. I think I found something though Emma, I think I've solved the case!" Emily smiled to herself; she knew that he could do it.

"What did you find?"

"The article that Sidney wrote said she had been stealing money from the nursery funds. I looked at the bank records, everything adds up and Emily doesn't even have the clearance to pay things in for the nursery the manager does all of that. There is no way that she could have stolen anything from them, which means along the line is lying!"

"How did you even get the bank records?" Emma was confused, she hadn't thought of looking at the bank records. They would be sealed information which would be very hard to get hold of.

"I took the deputy badge and said you hired me and needed them. I'm sorry but I couldn't see my dau- friend in a jail cell when she hasn't done anything wrong!" David wanted to protect his daughter; there was no way that she was going to be framed without him doing something about it.

"You solved it David, she can go. I just have to find out that person who is lying but she doesn't have to be in jail for that. Well done David you did it." Emma smiled at him, she was very surprised that he went to such lengths for Emily but clearly they had become closer than she thought these past few weeks.

"She can really go?"

"Yes, you're smarter than you think David. Maybe you should keep that Sheriffs badge after all!" Emily was very proud of her father for solving the whole case, and being clever enough to realise how to get around the people in the bank. Emma walked over to the cell and opened it up, Emily had to make sure that she was convincing enough so that Emma thought she was asleep.

Emily felt someone shaking her "Emily wake up! Em!" She turned over to see Emma stood there.

"What's happening?" she asked confused even though she knew exactly what was going on.

"David saved you, you can go!"

Acting surprised she shot up, "seriously?!"

"Yeah!" Emma said happily, Emily hugged her and then ran to David hugging him. "Thank you Dad" She whispered in his ear. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" he whispered back.

"Em lets go home. You too David, about that other thing? Make sure you hire a lawyer!"

Emma and Emily locked up the Sheriff's station and made their way home. Since Emma became Sherriff she was supposed to take the night shift, but she changed it so that all the calls would be directed to her mobile at night meaning that no one had to be on the night shift if there was no one in there. David made his way home as well, still shocked by the fact something had come up on Kathryn's phone records. There was no way that he had spoken to Kathryn since they had ended things, and there was no phone call so he didn't understand why the records had said that. He was however very pleased that Emma had given him the job of deputy. He loved working at the animal shelter and wanted to continue working there sometimes but being able to work alongside his daughter was a great honour and he was looking forward to getting to know her better.

"Mary Margret?" Emma shouted as they both walked into the apartment.

"ONE MINUTE IM IN THE BATH!" She shouted.

Emily smiled to herself, "Let me jump out on her? I'll hide behind the kitchen counter? Look like your doing something so she doesn't go behind there and sits in front of it?" Emma laughed, it was slightly childish of them but she didn't really care she had never done those kind of things as a child.

"Okay!" Emily crouched behind the kitchen counter, and Emma started making some hot coco. It didn't take long for Mary Margret to walk in with sopping wet hair and just in her pyjamas.

"Coco?" Emma asked as she watched her sit at the counter on the other side.

"Please!" She smiled, Emma could still tell that Mary was upset about her daughter being in the jail and was faking the smile. Emily on the other hand was trying to stop herself from laughing, which she was finding harder than expected. She nearly screamed in pain when Emma accidently stood on her fingers, but managed to stop herself by biting her other hand. "How is she?" Mary asked.

"Fine, she was asleep when I left. I am going to solve this Mary don't worry!" Emma smiled.

"I know you will, but I just worry. We never spend anytime apart at night, what if she's scared? What if someone tries to hurt her?" Emily smiled at the thought of her mother worrying about her so much.

"She is fine Mary Margret!" Emma said as she gently kicked Emily to appear at some point.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because I am right here!" Emily said as she jumped up from behind the counter, she watched as her mothers face changed to complete confusion. Emma and Emily both burst out laughing, she looked so confused. "David solved the case Mom! He found out that I was being frame!" Emily said happily to her mother who still didn't really understand what was going on.

"David?!" Mary Margret said now even more confused!

"Yeah Mom, David. He stole all the files from Emma, he and Henry both solved it all whilst Emma was working on a different case. Now are you going to come hug your daughter or just sit there?!" Emily said laughing; she was very amused by her mothers face right now.

"Yes of course!" Emily moved around and hugged her mother. She had missed her a lot even though she would text her, it wasn't the same as being around her all the time. "I'm glad your home!"

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

Mr Gold was in his shop closing up when he saw the note on the welcome matt. He opened he door and looked around no one was in sight not a single person. So he proceeded to going back in and reading the mysterious note that had been left for him by someone who clearly was skilled in not being caught.

_**She's alive.**_

Just two words, but those two words made his heart stop. She's alive. She is alive; he knew exactly who the person was on about. The love of his life that the Queen said was dead, she was alive. He had to find her; he had to find who wrote the note and whether they know of her whereabouts. There was also the small matter of Queen Regina who had to be punished for this; she was not going to get away with lying to him, making him believe that she was dead.

He was going to find her; he was going to find Belle.

* * *

**There we go, I've been REALLY worried about that chapter. I rewrote it like 4 times cause I didnt think that it was good enough :( Please let me know what you think? :) Reviews would REALLY help me right now! Thanks guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviwed, favourited and add the story to their alerts :) The continued support is what is keeping me going with this story! I was worried about the last chapter but you all seemed to like it so yeah :D **

**Got some replies (I should start doing this on email really shouldnt I!)  
**

**Thanks to MusicalLover17, Debbie93, HarrylovesGinny09, Mary, Snow Whitex Prince Charming for your comments it means alot that you enjoyed it :D  
**

**WolfieRed23- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I like hook but was annoyed with him for what he did!  
**

**HEY speaking of that what did you all think to sundays episode! I cried LOADS omg. I love how we all waited a month for it to come back now I cant last a week without it. So bad!  
**

**Anyway I'll stop waffling now, enjoy! **

* * *

"DAD!OPEN THE DOOR!" Emily was stood outside David's house with tears crawling down her face banging on his door, he had to be in. He had to be in because she needed him, she needed him now it had been a long night. It was 7am so he might still be asleep but she was hoping all the noise would wake him up, "COME ON PLEASE PEN THE DOOR!" The door swung open and David stood there looking worried.

"Emily what's wrong? What's going on?" She pushed past him and stormed into the house, sitting on the sofa in the living room with her head in her hands. David still worried followed his daughter and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "Em? What's going on?"

Emily removed her hands that were covering her face, "It's my Mom she's gone missing! I think that Emma has gone as well!"

"What?!" David was shocked; he wasn't expecting that at all.

"She has a meeting today at 8am. Henry called me on the walkie talkie last night he went down to see Emma and my Mom was gone. Emma went looking there has been no sign of either of them since. They only have an hour left, what if they don't come back? What if something bad has happened to them?!"

"How could she of even gotten out?!"

"I don't know, we got there and the door was open but she wasn't in the cell. She can't cross the borderline something bad will happen to her!"

"We have to stop this Emily; this is not going to happen. I cannot loose her now, not after all this time!" David quickly got changed from his pyjamas into some clothe and they both made their way to the sheriff's office. They were looking for some kind of evidence to suggest how she could have gotten out and maybe where she might have gone. Maybe she left Emma a clue so that she knew where to find her or where she was gone.

"Look!" Emily said holding a skeleton key in her hand.

"A skeleton key, someone must have planted it in her cell!"

"Regina?"

"What are you two doing?" The voice behind them made David and Emily jump, they both turned around to see Mr Gold stood there. As she turned around Emily put the key in her pocket so that Mr Gold wouldn't be able to get hold of it. The man of the town that pretty much everyone was scared of, the only person brave enough to ever stick up to him was Emma no one else had ever dared to.

"We are trying to find my Mom!" Emily said, she wasn't scared of him right now she was more worried about finding her mother. Of course she knew that he was the dark one, her Father had told her but he didn't have his powers here, he was powerless so there was nothing that he could do to hurt her.

"If I recall you are off the case Deputy Nolan, too personal wasn't it? I think you better leave!"

* * *

_Emily and Mary Margret currently had David over for dinner. Emily had suggested it to Mary in order to thank him for saving her and solving the case of course that wasn't the only reason for the dinner. She wanted for her parents to spend some time together to see whether it would help her mother remember who she really was plus it meant that she could spent some time with her parents together for the first time. Mary had cooked them a delicious meal, cooking had always been on of her strong points. _

"_The foods really good Mary Margret thank you!" David smiled at the woman just across him on the table. _

"_It's the least I could do, you saved my daughter!" She smiled back, her heart starting beating faster when she saw him smiling at her. He gave her feelings that she had never felt before, unexplainable feelings of true love. Just then keys where heard in the lock, Emma had told Mary that she was going to be working late so it was shock to her when she walked it. Emma stood by the table looking very worried. _

"_Emma what is wrong?!" Emily asked._

_Emma simply looked at David, "We need to talk!"_

_David stood up looking worried, "What is it? Did you find Kathryn?" _

"_We found a box"_

"_What? What does that mean?" He said confused, he didn't understand what a box had to do with Kathryn's disappearance. _

"_There was a human heart in it" _

"_Oh my god!" Mary gasped, she watched as David sunk onto his knees on the floor. Something inside of her snapped and she went to him, to comfort him. _

"_No!" he shook his head, he had never loved Kathryn but he still cared for her. _

"_We've sent out for some test results but there aren't any other missing people!" Emily just watched her father and mother interact, the tears were coming down his face and she had her arms around him. She couldn't help but smile at their interaction, of course she didn't mean to because it wasn't really the time but she couldn't help it. _

"_Emma you should go!" Mary whispered. _

"_There's more" _

"_What?!" Emily asked, there couldn't possibly be more to this. _

"_There were finger prints inside the lid of the box. We went through the records of everyone in town and there was a match!" _

_David stood up, "arrest me!" _

"_No David!" Mary shouted in desperation. _

"_Arrest me Emma do it!" _

"_But David you didn't do anything wrong!" Emily stated with tears in her eyes, her father didn't kill Kathryn of course he didn't! _

"_David the finger prints weren't yours! They were Mary Margret's!" _

"_WHAT?!" Emily shouted, there was no WAY that her mother could have done anything like this!_

"_Emma I didn't kill Kathryn!" Mary said, she had nothing to do with this. She would never hurt anyone deliberately, no body! _

"_Mary Margret I have to do go with what the evidence says and it says you killed her or whoever the heart belongs to. I have to arrest you!" _

"_NO you can't. Emma you can't, you can't take my Mom from me!" Emily ran and stood in front of her Mother. _

"_I'm sorry Emily but I have to take her in!" David wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her out of the way. She was fighting and screaming with tears running down her face whilst she watched Emma take away her Mother. She carried on for ages after but still David held her, he wasn't going to let he do something stupid. Once she stopped fighting he let her go and watched as she sunk to the ground crying. _

"_She didn't do it Dad I promise you!" _

"_I know she didn't, she wouldn't. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" _

"_Let me help you!" Emily stood up brushing herself off and wiping her tears she was going to work alongside her father to save her mother. She wasn't going to jail there was no way that she was going through what Emily had just been through it was too horrible. They both ran to the Sherriff's station, Emma was sat at her desk and Mary was in the cell. _

"_MOM!" Emily shouted as she ran towards the cell putting her hands through the bars. "Are you okay?!" _

"_Of course I am!" _

"_David you shouldn't be here!" Emma said looking at David. _

"_I am your deputy!" David said confused, Emma had hired him just a few days before. _

"_I know but this case is too personal for you, you need to go and sort out who framed Emily. I cant have you on this case David, its about your ex-wife and woman that everyone claims you had an affair with!" _

"_But she's your friend!" _

"_I know but its not as personal as your connections you need to go and occupy yourself for a while I'm sorry!" _

"_Come on Emily lets go and sort something's out?" David gave Emily a look and she knew exactly what he meant. _

"_Yeah okay, see you later Mom. I love you!" _

_Both of them walked out just as they got outside of the door David turned around to Emily, "Let's go and save your Mother!" _

* * *

"Sheriff Swan asked me to find clues as to where the prisoner might have gone. I am merely carrying out my job Mr Gold!"

"Are you sure?" Gold asked.

"Yes, now may I ask what you are doing here Mr Gold?" David knew that he had to be up to something there would be no other explanation to him being here this early.

"My client is missing; I am just making sure that Miss Swan gets her back safely!"

"What did you do Gold?!" Emily asked, he was a vile man that she did not like so immediately blamed him.

"I don't know what you mean Miss Blanchard?"

"You've done something, and I am going to find out what it is!"

"Leave it Emily!"

"Emma?!" Emily turned to see Emma and her mother stood there, "Mom?! You're safe!" Emily smiled and ran to hug her mother.

"Enough of the sickening reunion, Miss Blanchard you need to get back in the cell!" Gold stated the sight of mother and daughter only reminded him of his son which caused him great pain. Mary Margret got back into the cell and Emma locked it back up again, Emily sat down on the seat right next to it, David and Emma made themselves look busy by sitting at their desks ready for Regina to arrive.

"Madam Mayor!" Mary looked up and smiled then went back to reading the paper that Emily had handed to her just moments before Regina's arrival.

"Good morning!" Regina did not look happy, her plan had failed.

"Excuse my but my client is not having any visitors apart from family"

"Of course not!" Regina smiled which was obviously fake as she was trying to hide her anger.

"I'll see you out!" Both Regina and Gold walked out of the room, Emily followed them close behind.

"Emily!" Emma called to her but it was no use she was already gone.

"What is she doing?!" Mary asked.

"She's going to listen to their conversation; she's very instinctive when it comes to things like that Mary. Ou—I mean your daughter is very clever!" He didn't mean to slip up, just sometimes it comes out when he doesn't mean for it to.

"I know she is, I just wish that she would see it!" Mary smiled, she had faith in her daughter and knew that she would get another job but Emily had been hit so hard by loosing her other one that she felt like she couldn't do anything. Emily had been out there a good five minutes before she came storming back in.

"That sick twisted WITCH! I swear I am going to kill her slowly!"

"Woah! Emily what's wrong?!" Emma asked.

"She's setting my Mom up, her and Gold are both in on it. She said that the only reason why she did a deal with him was because she wanted results. He put the key in the cell, so that you would walk out, they both planned the whole thing! When I get my hands on them I swear to God!"

"Sly bastereds!" David said without even thinking.

"You're not going to get your hands on them!"

"WHAT!?" Both Emily and David shouted at the same time.

"There are other ways of catching them, better ways. I just need to do some digging; I'll catch them both in it somehow. Trust me!" Emma smiled, now that she knew it defiantly was Regina she would be able to focus on catching her and Gold. "In the meantime David I have a job for you, Pongo has gone missing and Archie needs help finding him. Will you go check it out for me?!"

"But I'm sure there is something that I can do to help Mary Margret? Follow Gold around maybe?!"

"David I know that you want to help but I just need you to sort everything else out for me whilst I focus on this case? Why not take Emily with you?"

"Fine!" Both of them walked out of the station.

"We aren't really going to find this dog are we?"

"Of course not, we are going to help your mother!"

"How exactly?"

"Emily have you ever heard the phrase if you can't beat them join them?!"

* * *

"_Henry what are you doing here?!" Emily and Emma had just come back from visiting Mary Margret at the station. _

"_I have proof; this is how my mum got into your apartment this is how she framed Miss Blanchard?" He said as he held up the big ring of skeleton keys. _

"_Henry where did you get those from?" Emily asked as she took them out of his hand studying them, they all looked the same. _

"_I stole them from her office; the book said that they can open any door!" _

"_There is no way they will even fit the lock!" Emma wasn't convinced, Henry seemed to think that the answer to everything was in his book and lately it was starting to get like that with Emily as well. _

"_We have to at least try?" Henry asked, the book had said these would work and he believed that they would. He needed to help his Grandmother get out of jail so that they could awaken her and she could find her Prince Charming. He took the keys off Emily are started trying them in the lock. _

"_See what did I tell you guys! Come on Henry I know you both wanna think that the answers to everything are in operation Cobra!"_

"_It is!" Both Henry and Emily said together, Henry was still trying keys in the lock. One of them had to fit. _

"_But sometimes the real world has o come first!" _

_He stopped to look at her, "Just try one more please?!" he asked. _

"_Okay one more then we're done!" _

_He picked the key and handed it to Emma, "You do it this one!"_

"_Okay!" She took the keys off Henry and put it in the lock, it opened the door. Emma turned around to Emily and Henry and looking surprised. _

"_Do you believe us now?" Emily asked, they all walked into the apartment and Emma immediately started looking around. _

"_So what are we looking for?" Emily asked. _

"_I'm trying to find some proof that someone else was here! Muddy boot prints, things moved that kinda thing! Henry you should go back to school!" Emma said as she was looking around Mary Margret's bedroom. _

"_But we have to help Miss Blanchard!" _

"_I am helping her, that's why we are searching the apartment! But you gotta go home!" _

"_Not going to happen" Henry was stubborn he got that from Emma defiantly she had been the same at his age. She knew that he wouldn't give up and would just keep fighting so just agreed to let him stay!_

"_Fine just stay out of the way and don't touch anything!" If someone has been around then they might have moved something, so if Henry then moved it again she wouldn't see it. _

"_So you thin that someone is setting her up then Emma?" Emily asked, of course someone was setting her mother up but she wanted to check that Emma was thinking the same thing and wasn't working against them. _

"_It's the only think that makes sense; the only problem is that no-body has a motive!" _

"_My mom does!" Henry states, of course his mother does she is the evil queen. _

"_Regina?" Emma asks, still looking around. _

"_She hates Snow White!" _

"_He has a point, you wanted a motive and there it is!" Emily says sticking up for her Nephew. _

"_Well I don't think she hates Snow White will hold up in court you guys!" Both Emma and Emily gave up looking and collapsed onto Mary Margret's bed. _

"_There has to be something that she left!" Emily wanted so badly for Emma to catch Regina. _

"_Wait a minute….shhh…" All three of them went silent, all that was heard was banging but it was coming from under the floorboards. Emma got up and went to find the source of it, she opened vent on the floor revealing something that was wrapped in cloth. _

"_Emma what is it?" Emily asked as she watched Emma pull the cloth back._

"_A hunting knife!" _

"_What?!" _

"_We have to go, Henry get back to school. I have to sort this out!"_

* * *

"Dad we need to find a way to sort this out, her trail is today!" Emily and David were currently at the castle waiting for Henry to arrive.

"I know we do, I just can't think of anything right now!" David smiled as he saw Henry running towards them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" he shouted as he got closer.

"They are both okay! Emma said that they both got kidnapped by a man called Jefferson?" Emily explained.

"The mad hatter?!" Henry asked as he climbed up to sit next to his Grandfather.

"Yeah, well I think it was. Emma wasn't convinced as usual! But I did overhear a conversation between your mother and Mr Gold!"

"What did they say?"

"Well basically Regina and Gold are both setting my Mom up. I think its more Regina, but Gold is in on it to. She got him to plant a skeleton key in her cell so that she would be tempted to run obviously not expecting her to come back. She wanted her to cross the borderline!"

"Well the evil queen does hate Snow White! Did you hear anything else?!"

"No nothing really, but Mr Gold did call Regina your majesty! Which means-"

"He knows about the curse! He remembers!" Henry interrupted; excited by the fact another person knew the truth. Even though it could be dangerous.

"Well he was the more powerful person in all the lands, that doesn't surprise me!" It didn't surprise David that he remembered, if anyone was going to remember who they truly are first then it would be Mr Gold.

"Dad? The book says that he likes making deals with people? Do you think it would work if we made a deal with him?" Emily asked, she had a plan which could in the end help her mother.

"We could do, it would depend on his price. Everything comes at a price with him and usually it's not a good one!" David had always been weary of him, when Snow wanted to speak to him about the curse he was very worried about it and didn't want to get on the wrong side of him even though he was locked up in an enchanted cage.

"I'm willing to risk it, if we can make a deal with him then he might be able to help us defeat Regina and help my Mom! He's working alongside her for some reason, but if we can find his weakness then we will be able to get him on our side, he wont be able to resist another deal!"

"But wont he know that we know about the curse?! He'll tell my Mom and our cover will be ruined!"

"Henry is that or I loose my Mother. I can't do that, I can't loose her!"

"We have to take the risk Henry, or I might loose her too we all will" The trio made their way to Mr Gold's shop, Henry was worried. He was concerned that David letting Gold know that he knows would cause trouble with his Mother. Regina would find out and do something to make them pay.

"GOLD?!" David shouted as the entered the shop; he appeared from a curtain that separated the shop from his office.

"Mr Nolan, Miss Blanchard how may I be of service to you?"

"Drop the act Gold, I know. I know about the curse!"

"Well well Prince Charming remembers who he really is. What is it that you want Charming?!"

"We need your help Mr Gold; we need you to help us save my mother before she crosses the boarder?" Emily asked she knew that this was risky but it would be worth it if it meant that her mother was safe. "I am willing to pay whatever price you require!"

"Oh so like your father aren't you; brave and strong! I have something that you can do for me before I help you save your dear mother!"

"What is it?!" Emily asked, she wasn't scared of Gold not anymore.

"I want your help finding someone, someone I thought was long gone. Someone that his mother has taken from me!" He said pointing at Henry. "Fine her and I will help you dearie!"

Emily thought about it, it didn't take long she knew exactly what to do; "Fine I will help you, but you cannot tell Regina about this! You can't tell her that my Father knows about the curse, or all will be lost! Where is this person Regina has taken from you?"

"I don't now that is the point, if I knew that I wouldn't be asking you this. You need to find her and get her back for me then I will help you!"

"At least tell me her name?!"

"Belle her name is Belle"

* * *

**There you go, I hope that everyone is okay with me bringing Belle into it early? Infact I have a plan! Review whether you want me or not to add Belle into it. And the side that wins will well win and I'll go with that! :) **

**Thank youu!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

******Just me updating again :D Ahhh my gosh I have had like 10 more people add this story to their alerts this week :O Its so amazing the response that I am getting from this story. I couldn't of dreamed of a better one so thank you all so much :) Not even going to mention Sundays episode, Im still not recovered from the amount of emotions I went through just jadfadaldjladfkad :( **

**Review replies;  
**

**Guest- Thank you for your support, I know that my grammar, punctuation and spelling are terrible. Something that I am trying to work on hopefully it will improve soon :) xx  
**

**WolfieRed93- Thank you as always lovely! Erggh I know, the chipped cup though :( xx  
**

**Debbie93- Thank you for your kind words :) You are 100% right about Emily's character. MUCH drama to come don't worry :) xx  
**

**Hook's Daughter - I'm really not talented your a much better writer than me :') Thank you xx  
**

**HarrylovesGinny09- Thank you :D Hope you enjoy this one xx  
**

**ENJOY GUYSSS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.  
**

* * *

"Emily you need to be careful this is the most powerful man in the land!"

"I know Dad but this means that I can save my Mom. I need to prove that I can actually do something for once, that I am not as useless as everyone thinks. I have to find this girl for Gold and get her back for him, and then he will help us!"

"But what if he's lying?" Henry had always been scared of Gold and was worried about working along side him even though he didn't have his magical powers there are other ways of him beating them.

"He won't be, he doesn't lie. We need to find someone who knows about this Belle, she won't have the same name over here! Henry do you have your book with you?" She had to at least know what this Belle looked like in order to help her. Knowing Regina she was going to be somewhere hard to find, which was going to take time. And time was something that she didn't have.

"Yeah its here!" Henry got the book out of his bag and they looked at it, looking through for a picture of Belle.

"Wow he really loved her didn't he? Now I see why I have to find her, knowing your Mother she is going to be locked up somewhere…but where?!"

"Emily she could be anywhere, Regina wouldn't have made it easy for Gold to find her otherwise he already would of. We don't have much time, the trail starts at 3. Its already 10!" David was worried that they wouldn't find who they need to in time and that he would loose his true love. But clearly his daughter was determined not to let that happen.

"Dad I actually think you're wrong, she didn't exactly hide you that much. It's got to be somewhere that she can get to and somewhere that Mr Gold wouldn't think to look? Somewhere that the visitors are monitored maybe just so that she can check he can never find her?"

"What about the hospital?" David asked, it was where she had placed him so that she could monitor him.

"Too obvious, Mr Gold could walk in there and see her at any time. No it needs to be similar but not as open"

"Aunty Emily, are we going to do this before something bad happens?!" Henry asked worryingly.

"Of course we are Henry! Don't you worry we are going to save Snow White and help her find Prince Charming! The Evil Queen will NOT defeat me!"

"Emily, I love your enthusiasm but we need to think about what we are going to do about this!" David hated thinking negatively he had always been a fighter that wanted to do the best for the kingdom but this was a different world things were different here so he had to think differently as well.

"I can do this, I will find her. Why don't you go and figure out another way to save her if you don't trust me enough!?" Emily stormed off, she needed help from someone who knew the town well but wasn't Regina. She needed the Sheriff, so made her way to see Emma who was sat talking to her Mother.

"Hey Mom! Emma!" Emily smiled at her mother, of course Mary smiled back but Emily could tell straight away that it was a fake smile. She wasn't happy at all, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey hunny, hows your day been?" She asked.

"Its been educational and interesting so far. As much as I love you I need to speak to Emma for a minute in the corridor?"

"Ohh I see how it is!" Mary joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Love you Mom!" Emily said as she was walking into the corridor with Emma. "I have a strange question for you?"

"Shoot!" Emma said.

"If I were to hide someone that needed supervision as well as no one finding them at the same time where could I hide them?!"

"Emily are you holding someone hostage?!" Emma asked confused, she was hoping that she wouldn't have to arrest her friend again but it was looking that way so far.

"No! I'm looking for someone as a favour for somebody. I just wondered whether you had any idea of where they might be?" Emma was now even more confused and slight concerned that her friend was taking part in some sort of illegal activity hat was going to get her in trouble.

"Am I going to need to arrest you for this Em? You're not making a whole lot of sense right now!"

"THE MENTAL WARD! YES why didn't I think about that before?!" It had clicked suddenly; it was somewhere that Regina could monitor who went in and out. So it would be easy for her to check that Mr Gold stayed away. "THANKS EMMA!" Emily shouted back as she ran down the corridor and out of the station.

"Your welcome? I didn't do much?!" Emma chuckled to herself and made her way back to Mary Margret. "Mary I think Emily has been drinking?!"

"What?!" Of course Emily drank but she had never been completely drunk before so it did come as a shock to Mary.

"Conversation I just had with her she made no sense, I don't know whether I should be arresting her or not?!"

"I wonder what she is up to, she's stubborn and likes getting herself into situations that involve her saving someone or something!"

* * *

Emily had worked out where she thinks that Belle will be she just needed to think of a way to get in there without getting caught. Just like her mother she wasn't exactly the sliest of people and was rather clumsy in her ways so sneaking in would not work. Then she remembered Emma saying that Jefferson had drugged her with something to make her fall asleep when he captured her. This gave her an idea, so she went to the store and brought a packet of sleeping tablets then to Granny's and got a take away coffee.

"Hi !" Emily greeted the doctor politely as she was wondering the hospital halls. Of course she hated the guy, her mother had been fond of him at one point which she was not happy about at all. She didn't trust the man, and he was known for sleeping around the town.

"Good morning Emily, how is your mother?" Of course he would ask about her mother.

"Fine, I just came to cover her shift again." Acting like she had been doing it for a while which of course wasn't true. But he seemed to believe her straight away.

"Ah good job! Well done, better go. Bye, give my love to your mother!" He said strolling off down the corridor. Emily situated herself on the ward which had the door to the psychiatric ward. She sat down with one of the patients and started a conversation with them, making sure that she was watching who was coming in and out of the door. For a while there was no one, which worried her because the tea was getting cold. Then one of the doctors went down, watch carefully she memorised the code. Leaving it a few minutes she pressed the code in and headed down the stairs.

"Can I help you?" The blonde haired woman asked behind the desk at the bottom of the stairs.

"Umm yeah I was sent down here by I'm a volunteer from upstairs he told me to give you this!" Emily smiled giving her the now stone cold tea, but that didn't matter that it was cold. The nurse took just one sip and was out cold, due to the amount of sleeping pills that she had crushed into the drink. Emily grabbed the keys from behind the desk and walked down the corridor looking in all peep holes of the doors until she found the woman that she was looking for. Smiling to herself she opened the door to the room, sat in the corner was a light brown haired woman who looked rather scared.

"Who. Who are you?" She asked nervously, making Emily instantly feel bad for scaring her.

"Its okay" she said walking into the room, "I'm a Emily, I'm here to help you! But I need to get you out of her first. Here take my coat." Emily handed her the coat. "We need to get out of here quickly before the doctors realise that I am down here!"

"Okay?" Belle said confused about who Emily was and why exactly she was helping her. Emily held out her hand and Belle grabbed it.

"Let's get you out of here!" Emily smiled; she led Belle out locking the door behind her. They made their way down the corridor where Emily returned the keys. Once they got back up to the hospital Emily had to be careful that she didn't bump into Doctor Whale who would of course question who the strange woman was that was with her and why she hadn't been there earlier. It took them longer to get out of the hospital than expected because Emily had to redirect them every time she saw a doctor or nurse coming towards them which was quite a lot. Once they made it outside the hospital doors Emily turned around to Belle;

"You need to put that hood up in case someone spots you. You don't want to be seen by anyone yet!" Emily pulled the hood over Belles messed up hair that didn't look like it had been brushed in years.

"But why?" Belle asked, this was all very overwhelming for her. Being rescued by a complete stranger she had never met before and sneaking out the hospital.

"I know this must be scary but please just trust me. I am trying to help you, there is someone that wants to see you and I need to take you to him. If I do it he will save my mother she is the only thing that I've got, I can't loose her. Please Belle?" Emily pleaded of course she understood why Belle was confused and scared but she just wanted her to believe that she was helping her and not trying to hurt her.

"Okay I trust you" Belle smiled, Emily linked her arm around Belles and they continued walking down the street. Emily was constantly checking to see who was around, and who was in the car that was driving past them. She knew that Gold wouldn't help her if Regina found out about Belle; of course she was going to find out at some point. The hospital workers will see that Belle isn't in her cell and the first thing they will do is ring Regina up, she's the Major of the town she's the biggest power there is. She had the town covered with people working for her, so she knew everyone's business someone would call her before calling Emma. Once they got outside the shop Emily sighed with relief she had managed to stay out of Regina's, she turned to Belle.

"He's in here; please trust me that he is here to help you. He hired me to get you because he needs you, Mr Gold is his name. Just trust me okay? I know this must be strange me asking you to trust me every 2 seconds but you have to have faith in me please?"

"Okay" She said confused, Belle felt so overwhelmed she had been stuck in that cell for as long as she can remember then a stranger comes in claiming to save her drags her out of the place. Now she is being told to trust a man that she has never met before, it was all very confusing and overwhelming for her. Emily opened the door and led Belle into Gold shop he was stood behind the counter cleaning a lamp. Emily cleared her throat causing Gold to look up, as he did his face lit up with happiness.

"Belle?" he asked coming forward from behind the counter and approaching the scared looking woman. "It's you. It's really you. You are alive!" Belle turned to look at Emily for comfort but Emily simply smiled and nodded towards her as to tell her that it was okay.

Gold wrapped his arms around Belle but she just stood there stiffly, "Do, do I know you?"

He stepped back saddened by the thought of the curses affects, of course she didn't even know who he was. "No, but you will." He smiled; he was going to help her remember who she really was.

"I've met my end of the bargain Gold, now you need to meet yours. Save my mother like you promised, she doesn't have much time left!" Emily reminded him, he always kept his promises but with his true love around she felt like she needed to remind him what exactly he had agreed to.

"Yes yes of course dear. I will get right on that!" Gold smiled, Emily had never seen him smile like that before. It was like his whole world had changed the moment Belle walked into his shop, it had become better and brighter. She left Gold and Belle to it, they had some catching up to do and she had to go and check to see whether her mother as okay.

* * *

Emily walked into the Sheriff's station to find Emma and David both sat at their desks. Mary was cell reading the Storybrooke Mirror which of course had an article about her on the top. Emily still wasn't happy with her Father because he didn't believe in her, she could save her mother she knew that she could and he didn't believe her.

"Hey Emma, Hey Mom!" She said deliberately ignoring David. "Mom I brought you some cookies, your favourite!" She smiled handing her the box of cookies.

"Thanks Hunny!" Mary smiled.

"I'm going to get you out of here Mom, don't you worry I've sorted it!" Emily smiled, but Mary instantly looked worried.

"Emily what have you done?!" Mary asked her daughter.

"I haven't done anything to hurt you don't worry! I just had to take action, so I did something but it was for you Mom. I need to get you out of here!"

"Wait it worked?" David asked, he did try not to listen in to their conversation but when her mission with finding Belle was concerned he couldn't help but listen.

"Yes David it worked, I did it. I save hr, unlike you!"

"Emily calm don, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing just proving that maybe some people should believe in me for once."

"Em what are you talking about?" Mary asked confused about what her daughter was on about and any exactly she was arguing with David.

"Nothing Mom, all you need to know is I sorted thing." Emily smile at her mother.

"Emily lets go get your Mom something to eat and talk yeah?2 Emma led Emily out of the station to get something from Granny's. Once they had gotten out of the station Emily expected Emma to bombard her with questions but they walked in silence for a while before she did, "Okay what's going on?2

"I went to Gold for help okay? She is being framed b tat with I couldn't just sit there and watch my mother sit in a jail cell day in day out!"

"Gold? You went to Gold?" Emma confirmed.

"Yes he is a powerful man; he is the only person I know that has beaten Regina. So I had to get help from him to beat her I won't let her win. I will not let her destroy my family Emma!"

"What did he make you do?" Emma asked knowing that Gold would have made her do something; everything came at a price with hm.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it, I just owe hi a favour no" Emily tried to make her lie convincing knowing that Emma could easily tell when someone was lying. "All you need to worry about is catching Regina and locking her away instead of my Mom!"

"Em, if I had-" Emma was about to continue but she was interrupted by a scream followed by Ruby running out from the alleyway, "Ruby what's wrong?" Emma asked a very terrified looking Ruby.

"She's, she's in the the alley way!" That as all that she could say she was too shocked to have seen what she had just witnessed. Emily had already run off, she had to go and se what was from straight away. Once Emma had realised that Emily was no longer stood next to her she also made her way down the Alleyway to the side of Granny's Dinner. Once she got into the car park she saw Emily stood over a body, it looked like they were in very dirty clothes and a hat on to cover their hair.

"Are they alive?" Emily asked, Emma turned the body over to reveal a very scared looking Kathryn Nolan. She was conscious but she didn't loom like she understood what was going on around her.

"Kathryn your alive?" Emma asked surprised, she was very confused. Kathryn was meant to be dead.

"Emma is that you?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah it's me are you okay?" Emma asked she didn't really understand what was going on.

"I think so?"

"Emily take Kathryn to the hospital, I have to stop them from taking Mary Margaret!"

* * *

**Ahh this chapter was my shortest EVER. But there is a reason I needed to get the whole MM situation out the way so the real DRAMA can occur! I've got loads planned for this story but if there is anything you wanna see I am always open to suggestions. Please review it would mean alot to me if you did. **

**Thanks guys :) xx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I know I know its been a while, but I have a reason honestly! My internet at home was cut off for a long time, thso I had to get my coursework done the old fashioned way using books. Which was rather hard so I didnt have time to write much BOO :( But all is good I am back! This chapter is short I know but I just wanted to update so you dont all loose faith in me!  
**

**Thanks of course to those who reviewed the last chatper; Hooks Daughter, WolfieRed23 and HarrylovesGinny09 your comments always make me smile means alot to me :) **

**Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter, alot happens in a short amount of time ;) Let me know what you think? :) **

* * *

"Its good to have you back Mary, I'm sorry for the way I reacted"

"That's okay Granny, I'm just glad you came!" Mary smiled; the whole apartment was full of the town's folk. With people that she didn't even realise liked her anymore, she had been so convinced that the whole town was against her since the whole David thing but that clearly was not the case. After the news about Kathryn came out Emma managed to save Mary from the trail before got convicted of the murder she was released and the hunt for the person who framed her was on.

"I didn't know I had so many friends!" Mary said to her daughter who was making drinks for everyone.

"Oh course you do Mom, you're loved in this town" Emily smiled.

"Do you know where Emma is?" Henry asked the pair.

"She said that she had some work to do, she should be here in a minute! Why Henry what's wrong?" Emily asked, she was rather protective over her nephew.

"Nothing I was just wondering Au-Emily!" he smiled; Emily just frowned at him knowing he had nearly slipped up there.

"Mum why don't you go hand some drinks around?" Emily passed her the tray of drinks.

"Yeah good idea!" She smiled and walked off.

"Alright kid spill!" Emily said to Henry who was now sat down at the counter. "What's going on?"

"I'm worried about Emma." He said sadly.

"Why? She can take care of herself!"

"My Mom killed Graham because of the curse, what if her next target is Emma?!"

"Henry, I'm not going to let that happen. No one is going to harm my family, and anyway if she was going to target anyone it would be me or my father." Emily then realised just what she had said, it would be her father that Regina would target next. She has bugs all around the town; she could easily find out that he remembers. She suddenly felt bad about fighting with him because it meant she didn't know whether he was safe or not.

Just as Henry was about to speak Emma opened the door and entered the apartment,, "EMMA!" he ran over and hugged her.

She looked down at him and smiled, "Hey kid! What you doing here?"

"My Mom is out till 5, I wanted to give Miss Blanchard her present." He explained.

"Ah right, Henry why don't you go talk to Granny. I have to talk to Mary Margret and Emily about something"

"Okay?" He said confused, walking off to do as he was told.

Emma walked over to Mary Margret who was talking to Archie. "Sorry to interrupt, can I have a word with Mary Margret please?"

"Hey Emma, sure!" Archie said politely and wondered off to find someone else to talk to.

"What's going on?"

"Follow me" Emma walked towards the bathroom grabbing Emily's arm as they both walked past her. She shut the door once both Mary Margret and Emily were in.

"Emma what's going on?" Emily asked she was very confused, Emma had just dragged her into the bathroom and she didn't understand why.

"Sydney confessed to Kathryn."

"What?" Mary Margret asked she was so sure that it was Regina that was responsible for the frame job against her.

"I was going over some paper work when Sydney and Regina came in. He confessed all of it, for your frame job and for Emily's. They've taken him down to the hospital now for a mental examination" Emma explained, she knew that it was all a lie but she couldn't go up against Regina when she has made it so convincing that Sydney has in fact done what he says.

"That's bullshit."

"Emily!" Mary Margret had never heard her daughter swear.

"Sorry Mom but it is. Come on we all know it was Regina, Sydney isn't capable of that. He might be capable of planting bugs and doing exactly what Regina tells him but there is no way that he could have done that without her help. This was all Regina's doing."

"It might well have been all her doing but he gave me maps to the house his fingerprints are everywhere. There was no evidence of Regina being in or near that house we don't have a solid enough case against her to challenge what he has said!" Emma explained of course she agreed with Emily but she had been up against Regina before, Regina was sly she knew everything and it was very hard to find even the smallest thing on her without her finding out.

"We need to fight against her, she can't win this! I've seen her win against every person that she has gone up against growing up. But this time she will loose, I am not going to let her wonder around the streets like she owns the place after framing my mother for a murder that didn't even happen!"

"Emily calm down, you can't go up against her she is mayor" Mary Margret tried to calm her daughter down but Emily was protective over her mother always had been so there wasn't much point in trying to even stop her.

"Your Mom is right, you can't fight her Emily." Emma told her.

"I can do what I dam well want! And I want to fight her, so I am going to!"

"Emily if you fight her, then you will make this worst. Please." Mary Margret begged, she didn't want Emily to be the worst enemy of the mayor. Regina was a bad woman and being on her bad side clearly was not a good thing.

"We will find another way to beat her without her knowing! Right now she will be expecting us to fight back which is why we shouldn't." Emma explained.

"Fine. I won't say or do anything then!" Emily lied; of course she was going to do something. The trio made their way back to where everyone else was like nothing had happened.

"Hey Kid we better get you home!" Emma said to Henry who was busy talking to Mary Margret after giving her a present.

"Yeah!" He went and grabbed his coat; Emma opened the door to reveal David stood there.

"Hey Henry leaving already?" David asked, he hadn't seen his Grandson much in the past few days, so wanted the excuse of the party to be around Henry, Emily, Emma and of course Mary Margret.

"Yeah otherwise my Mom will come looking for me" He explained, Emily saw David at the door. She didn't particularly want to be around him right now and she needed an excuse to get out of the house anyway. So she walked over to the door;

"I'll take Henry Emma! We need urm…more ice anyway!" Emily smiled, "Excuse me David!" She asked, he moved slightly to let Emily get out. "Come on Henry lets go."

"Urm okay thanks Emily." Emma said slightly confused about what had just happened, "Come in David." She smiled, he walked straight over to Mary Margret smiling.

"David? Hey!" Mary smiled at him, her heart began beating a million times faster like it usually did when he was around. The rumours about the affair were not true, but on some level Mary Margret did wish that they were.

"Hey, I just came to give you this." He handed her a rather large box that was wrapped in pink spotted paper. "It might seem like a strange gift but there is reason behind it"

"And what reason is that?" She asked.

"One day you will realise but that day is not today" He said mysteriously before wondering off to find himself a drink leaving Mary Margret stood holding the box rather confused about what he was talking about. She set the box down on the counter and continued talking with her friends.

* * *

Emily had been sat outside Regina's house for an hour now; she was in the driveway of Ella and Thomas. After talking to them she managed to get Thomas to allow her to sit in his truck watching the house. She was waiting for Henry's light to turn off before going and knocking on the door. Regina had come home a few minutes after Henry had run into the house to look like he had been there the whole time. She was getting pretty bored and was sure that her mother was going to be worrying about her but she didn't care right now she needed to get back at Regina for everything that she had done.

Finally after another half an hour Henry's light went off. Emily opened the door of the truck, locked it and posted the keys through the letter box like she said that she would after Thomas had gone to sleep. She made her way up to the door and knocked.

Regina opened the door and looked rather puzzled. "Emily Blanchard? Why are you here so late?"

"Cut the crap Regina" Emily pushed past her and made her way into the house. Regina was rather annoyed after slamming the door shut she followed Emily.

"I don't recall inviting you into my home; I have a son you know. He is in bed right now!"

"He's not your son Regina, I don't care that he is in bed right now. That makes no difference to why I am here!"

"Why are you here may I ask?"

"Don't act all smug, you know exactly why I am here. You framed me and my mother, you killed the sheriff"

"I believe Sydney Glass confessed to that and Graham died of natural causes. Such a sad loss for the town, but it happens" Regina smirked; she knew that this girl didn't have enough evidence to prove any of it.

"You might have the whole town fooled but you don't have me. I don't believe a thing that comes out of your mouth. You let an innocent man take the fall for you, and now he might be locked up for something that YOU did. What kind of sick twisted person are you?"

"I am not sure where you are getting this information from Emily but I certainly have not done anything that you are accusing me of. Now please leave my home."

"Seriously Regina cut the crap, we aren't at a council meeting now. I know who you are, there is no point hiding it anymore! I am going to find a way for everyone to see that, see you for who you really are. Regina Mills, the Evil Queen!" Emily stormed off.

"Don't forget to tell your dear Father about this encounter Miss Blanchard!"

Emily stopped and turned around; "What did you just say?"

"Your Father will surely want to know everything that I have said"

"My father? How do you even know?"

"Know that Prince Charming remembers?" She laughed, "I know everything that happens in this town!"

"You leave him alone Regina, don't you DARE try anything. Just because he remembers doesn't mean that my mother does, she hates him. There is no way that she will go near him, you've won that okay? So just leave them both alone now. He's going crazy enough as it is balancing two lives surely that is enough punishment for him? It's enough for Jefferson."

"No. This is my happy ending not theirs; I will do everything to stop them. They will not be happy, I will destroy their happiness if it's the last thing I do"

"Regina you've already won! They aren't together, please don't hurt him!"

"I don't plan to hurt him, I have something else in store for your father Emily don't you worry about that. Now get out my house!" She said angrily. Emily ran out the house, she heard Regina laughing to herself and then slam the door behind her. She kept running and running trying to ignore the tears that were coming down her face. Regina knew that David remembered and she was plotting something. Emily had to stop her, there had to be a way for her to find out exactly what Regina was going to do and stop her.

Once she got to his door, she was completely out of breath from all the running she had just done. Storybrooke was quit a big town and she had just practically run from one side to the other. David still had the house him and Kathryn owned, she was going to move in with the gym teacher. After he had been to visit him in hospital they had hit it off straight away and just had to be together.

"DAD OPEN UP!" She shouted banging on the door hoping that he was home; it was pretty late so he can't still be at her mother's apartment surely. After a few minutes of Emily frantically knocking at the door a very confused and tired looking David opened it.

"Emily what's wrong?" Seeing her father's worried face broke her, she collapsed onto the floor in tears. She couldn't loose him not now; she had waited 28 years to find him. "Emily what happened? Come on lets get you inside!" David helped Emily up from the floor and put the kettle on in the kitchen whilst she sat at the counter. She was just staring at the work top, tears coming down her face but not saying anything. He walked over to her and lifted her chin up, "hey you need to tell me what has got you so worked up okay? What's wrong?" Emily just shook her head, "Will tell me after I've made you some coco?" she nodded.

David went made her some coco and led her into the living room where they sat on the sofas. "Emily come one please talk to me? If this is about me not believing in you then I'm sorry. I should of you-"

"She knows." Emily simply said.

"What?" He asked.

"Regina, she knows" That's all she managed to get out before starting cry again. David immediately put his arm around his daughter in an attempt to comfort her.

"Regina knows what?"

Emily sighed; getting quite angry because he wasn't understanding, "SHE KNOWS!" she shouted throwing her arms in the air. "Dad she knows that you remember. She knows that you know you are Prince Charming!"

"How does she know?"

"She said that she knows everything about this town. I didn't believe her until now, she is going to hurt you Dad. I cant loose you again, I just cant!"

"I am not going to let her anywhere near my family, she wont hurt me or any of you. When did she tell you this?"

"Ummm…." Emily looked around the room to avoid eye contact.

"Emily what did you do?"

"I went to go and talk to her about the fact she blamed Sydney that's all, we just talked. I swear!" Emily lied.

"Emily."

"Alright I had a small go at her but! She made Sydney confess to everything its no fair on him, and then she told me that she knew and that she was going to hurt you"

"She isn't going to hurt me; you have no need to worry about that. I've beaten her before I can beat her again. Now come on lets get you home, I bet your mother is worrying about you! She was going crazy earlier."

"Yeah I knew that she would"

* * *

Meanwhile Mary Margret was still awake, she was waiting up for Emily to return. She just couldn't sleep knowing Emily was out without her phone, so ended up reading in bed. The something caught her eye, the box that David had given her earlier that she had never opened. She got up and opened it, inside was a rather strange gift. She grabbed hold of the top of it and pulled it out.

"A baby mobile?" She asked herself David had said it was a strange gift but a baby mobile that had to be the oddest thing anyone had ever given her. She started inspecting in, looking at the tiny unicorns that had been so carefully crafted. Her head started hurting, her body went numb and the world started spinning around her.

"_I told you I'd find you, no matter what you do I will always find you"_

"_Is this the only way you can catch a woman by entrapping her?"_

"_It's the only way thieving scum!"_

"_Aren't you a real prince charming?"_

"_I have a name you know!"_

"_Don't care, charming suits you. Now cut me down CHARMING!"_

Reality suddenly came back, shaking her head she didn't really understand what had just happened. Some sort of vision or memory? No it couldn't be a memory. "Stop being silly Mary you are just tired!" She said to herself.

"Mom? I'm home!" Emily said opening the door, she would of shouted it but assumed that they would all be asleep with it being so late. She saw the lamp on in her mother's room so decided to go in. "Hey Mom!"

"Hey Emily where have you been?"

"No where just went to Granny's for a bit after dropping Henry off. Are you alright you look very pale?"

"Yeah I just…ummm nothing I'm fine! Well hadn't you better get some sleep?"

"Yeah…night Mom, love you!"

* * *

**Well there you go ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review it really helps motivate me to write more! thanks for the support :D xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Heey, well the response on my last chapter was amazing. Thank you so much to everyone that read it!

Of course a special thanks to those who reviewed! Have some replies ;)

Patty Hillard- Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

HarrylovesGinny09- Thanks lovely :)

Debbie93- Thank you, I tried to be as quick as I could for you!

Hook's Daughter- Thank you, I find Regina hard to write. I always think that I've gotten her soooooo wrong!

**Anyway here is Chapter 9! This one is dedicated to HarrylovesGinny09 for her support the whole way through! She always reviews , with feedback! So enjoy :)  
**

**P.S I didnt proof read this, I just wanted to get it on. So Im sooo sorry if there is spelling mistakes and the grammar is rubbish! **

* * *

_The room consumed with flames around me was burning hot. There were no widows or doors, just curtains all around. Everything was alight with flames, burning hot bright orange flames. No one else in the room, I was stood in the corner trying to avoid being burnt. But then everything changed the flames disappeared, then all the walls everything was disappearing and I started to feel again. I could feel the cold snow falling on my body, my eyes opened and I saw him. My prince charming, he had found me at last and this time I wasn't going to loose him. _

"_You found me?" I asked as he helped me sit up. _

"_Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked looking straight into my eyes, smiling but crying at the same time. _

"_Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause" I joked. _

"_Well you never have to worry I will always find you" _

"_Do you promise?" I asked, we have spent years trying to find each other just to be ripped apart again. I wanted to believe so badly that this time would be different, that this time we had found each other for the last time and we can finally be happy. _

"I do!" _Then the scene changed, like I was transported to a different place. I was in the middle of the woods sat on a log. I looked up to see someone standing in front of me a huntsman. He was reading a letter and a single tear came down the right hand side of his cheek. He looked at me straight in the eye, and removed the dagger from his right thigh. Holding it right above me, he was going to kill me. Cut out my heart and give it to the queen. _

"AHH!" Mary screamed as she shot up waking herself up. The dream that she had felt so real, like she was actually there. Sheriff Graham was trying to kill her with a knife, cut out her heart. Like the story in Henry's book that she had given him. It was almost like the dream was a memory, but that would be ridiculous and would mean that she was giving in to Henry and Emily's theory which was silly.

"Mom what's wrong?" Emily asked, she had been woken up by her mothers scream just moments before.

"Nothing, just a bad dream about something!" She lied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'll be fine, was just some silly dream. Go back to sleep its not even 5am yet!" Emily turned over and went straight back off to sleep. Mary Margret however led awake until she was certain that Emily was asleep then got up to make herself some coco. After putting the kettle on to boil she decided that she didn't want the coco and just wanted some fresh air so got her shoes and coat on over her night clothes and went for a walk somewhere that she could clear her head.

Mary had been walking for a few hours now, just through the woods. She found a spot to sit for a while before deciding that maybe it was time for her to head back to the apartment it must be at least 7am by now meaning that Emily and Emma would be waking up soon and will then worry about where she was. Making her way back was quiet there was no one around in town, looking at the clock tower she saw that it was 7:05. 10 minutes away from when David will go into Granny's and collect his coffee before heading to the station. She liked to go there every morning just to see him, but today was different she didn't want to see him. She had to let go of him, he had invaded her dreams last night and that was taking things too far. David was not going to run her life anymore, she was going to let go of him and forget that anything had ever happened.

"Mom! Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!?" Emily asked as her mother walked into the apartment covered in mud.

"I just went for a walk!"

"You went for a walk at 5am in the morning? In your night clothes? Through what looks to be the woods?"

"I better go wash up!" She simply said walking towards the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea!" Emma said, this was very unlike Mary Margret. Emily could tell that there was something wrong, her mother never acted like this. Something was going on and she was going to figure out exactly what.

* * *

It had been a very long and uneventful day for David, there had been nothing for him to do all day apart from answer the none emergency calls that came to the station. Which was just people complaining and moaning about stupid small things. Before going to meet his daughter and grandson he decided that he would have to get a coffee from Granny's he needed one.

"David, what can I get you?" Ruby smiled.

"Black coffee to go please Ruby."

"Coming right up!" She walked around behind the counter, working all the machines. Once it was done he handed her the money and she gave him the to-go cup.

"Thanks Ruby, have a good night" He smiled walking out; he got out of the door and saw Regina parked in front of the bakery. She had the hood of her car up which had just hit her in the head.

"OUCH!" She shouted looking rather annoyed at her car.

"Car trouble?" David asked making his way across the street to find out what was going on.

"It wont start, a car full of groceries. Hasn't exactly been the best day!" Regina complained angrily.

"Let's see." Regina moved out of the way and he turned the key to see whether anything would start.

"The batteries dead" He didn't know much about cars since coming to this land was a new thing. But he knew what a flat battery sounded like after Billy had taught him some of the basics.

"I don't have any jumper cables but I can give you a ride home in my truck?" he asked politely he didn't really want to give her a lift home but he felt rude leaving her there with no car no matter how evil she was.

"Oh no, no thank you but I couldn't impose."

"No I insist, unless you want to have a car full of melted Rocky Road?" He said looking at the shopping bags in the front seat.

"Sure" she smiled smugly; they both got the shopping out of the car and made their way over to David's truck. The car ride was quite awkward and silent, neither of them spoke. David didn't want to speak to her; she had ripped his family away from him. But he didn't like to leave a person in distress. When they pulled up outside her house he got the shopping and carried it to the door for her.

"Thank you for being my knight in shinning armour." She smiled.

"Well its more like flannel but your welcome" He said trying to keep up the David Nolan ways of life.

Both of them stopped at the doorstep Regina turned to David, "Hey why don't you stay for dinner? I brought more than enough for Henry and well I'm making lasagne"

"I shouldn't, its getting late and I've got to get up really early for work" He lied, he didn't really want to be around her any longer than he had to. But he had to make sure that he was keeping the David Nolan image up to try and confuse her. Make her think that he didn't remember and that he thought he was David Nolan.

"Of course" She smiled opening the door letting David in and then closing it behind him. "You can just set the bags over there" Regina said pointing to the left, she carried on walking towards the table where a piece of paper stood with the word 'MOM' on.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Henry. He's having dinner with Archie after his session instead of coming home" She replied sadly looking down at the note.

"I'm sorry" He didn't really know why he was apologising but he felt like he needed to.

"It seems that lately he'll do anything to avoid spending time with me. But I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems. You've already helped me enough for one day thank you!" David nodded and started walking away. He stopped just before he got to the door, he had a plan. David Nolan wouldn't leave her, he was too nice and he had to keep up this appearance. A dinner date with Regina could help him convince her that he was in fact living his cursed life.

"You know what I do love lasagne!" He smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily and Henry were still waiting at the castle for David to arrive they had been there for sometime now and were starting to get worried.

"Where the hell is he?" Emily asked, "It's nearly 5:30 you have a session with Archie soon!"

"What if something happened?"

"What?"

"You said she knew, my mother knows. The Evil Queen knows what if she has got to him?"

"She can't do much Henry, she doesn't have magic here and she can't exactly take him on herself. She's not strong enough to try and kill him compared to him anyway." Emily reassured her nephew although she didn't really believe herself what she was saying to him.

"She does have something that might harm him"

"What's that Henry? What do you mean?"

"The apples"

"Henry apples are apples they aren't going to do anything to him. Apples are meant to be good for you"

"No! The apples from HER tree, they are magical. If someone eats them, then their cursed life becomes their only life"

"WHAT? Why didn't you say this before?!" It was something that Henry should have told her before so they were at least more careful about revealing that David knew who he really was. "I've got to go and see whether he is okay. He needs to know that he cannot eat or drink those apples!"

"What about me?" Henry asked, he was fed up of being left out when it came to Operation Cobra.

"You've got a session with Archie Henry; she will know that you didn't go. He'll ring her and she'll figure out that we are on to her. I need you to go to Archie okay?"

"Okay" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Henry, I would take you if I could you know that right? I love you Henry see you later okay? I'll come walk you home from your session!" Emily smiled trying to make him feel better before running off in the direction of Regina's house. She had done something to David; Emily could sense that there was something wrong. So she kept running as fast as she could until she got outside her house she climbed one of the trees and could see her father and Regina sat at the dinner table eating. She had to stop him from drinking or eating any of those apples or she would loose them together. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialled David's number.

"Come on Dad pick up!" She said, watching to see whether he would actually answer his phone. There was no reaction from him at all so she tried again and again. He didn't even move even though she was ringing him constantly, so she tried texting him. It had too be short so that he could read it quickly.

"_**Don't eat the apples!" **_

Simple but hopefully he would be able to read it. He didn't move again, she had to take action, then she spotted the open window, Henry's bedroom door was open and it was within climbing distance of the tree. Trying to be as quite as she could she climbed into Henry's room knocking over most of the things on his window shelf.

"Ah crap" Whispered to herself trying to pick up everything that had fallen off, trying to make it look like she hadn't been there. She opened the door slowly and snuck onto the landing to try and see whether she could hear anything that they were saying. But there was nothing just the sound of cutlery scrapping on the plates.

"How do you like it?" Emily heard Regina ask.

"Best lasagne I've ever had, you really know how to work some magic" David replied, _yeah in more ways than one! _ Emily thought to herself.

"Would you like some desert? I have apple pie!" Regina offered, Emily panicked apple pie it must be made from the apples on her tree.

"Yes please." David asked politely, he was going to eat the pie and then he would go into a cursed life and not remember who his daughters, grandson or wife were. Emily had to think of something to do quickly; she had to tell him not to eat the pie. If she made herself known then Regina would do something bad, she would kill her. So she picked up her phone and rung her father again. He didn't answer again he didn't even budge, so she took off her hat and threw it. Trying to see whether he wouldn't notice a hat falling from the top of the stairs, but he didn't. Now she had made it obvious that someone was in the house, and hoped that Regina wouldn't notice it. Regina's footsteps started again and she came through stopping just next to the hat.

"What is that doing there?"

"Pardon?" David asked.

"This hat, I've never seen it before" She carried on walking with the plates in her hand to hand them to David.

"Maybe it is one of Henry's?" He questioned. Emily ran back into Henry's room, trying to look for ideas for what to do. She looked down at her phone, and thought of something. Quietly she closed Henry's door and rung Archie's office.

"Archibald Hopper speaking, how may I help?" Archie asked.

"Archie!" Emily whispered, "Can I speak to Henry please?"

"Sorry I can't quite hear you, who is speaking?"

"Its Emily!" She whispered slightly louder, she couldn't talk it would risk Regina hearing her.

"Ahhh yes Emily! Henry is not here, I assumed he was with you or Emma?"

"What? He never came?"

"No he didn't"

"He's not with me! Where could he be?" Emily asked, still whispering.

"Emily is everything okay?" Archie asked worryingly.

"Yeah Archie, thanks for the help!" She said putting the phone down. Henry hadn't turned up to his session with Archie meaning that he was either with Emma or he was trying to be a hero and save David which wasn't a good thing. Then the phone ringing made her jump, she looked down at her mobile but it wasn't hers, it was Regina's house phone. Which was kept in the hallway, wanting to know who it was she snuck back onto the landing to listen to Regina speaking.

"No I haven't seen my son, Archie" _SHIT, _Emily thought to herself. Archie had rung Regina to see whether Henry was with her, which means that he wasn't with Emma. Regina will start suspecting something.

"He didn't come at all?" She asked, there was a pause as Archie spoke. "You tried Miss Swan and Miss Blanchard?" _OH NO, she knows. She will know I'm coming after her! _Emily thought, Henry was trying to help she knew that but he had just made things worst for everyone. "Okay thank you Archie, I will ring the Sherriff!" she said putting the phone down.

"What is wrong?" David asked.

"Henry didn't turn up to his therapy session with Archie"

"Would you like help looking for him?" Emily was panicking, if she came upstairs right now she would find her and everything will be ruined.

"Its okay, I'm sure that Miss Blanchard will be willing to help. Wont you?" She said smugly, Emily froze how did she know that she was there? "Come on dear you can come out now!" She slowly got up and made her way down the stairs, Regina laughed. "Did you really think that I wouldn't know you are in my house?"

"Regina I can explain"

"Explain how you broke into my house to SPY on me? I'm sure the Sheriff would love to hear this explanation"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Henry shouted running in from the kitchen.

"Henry?! Where have you been?" Regina asked.

"Leave her alone Mom. She hasn't done anything!"

"Henry go upstairs."

"NO"

"David?" Emily asked David who was looking very confused. "David are you alright?"

"Who are you? Regina would you like me to call someone for you?"

"Dad? What are you on-"

"Dad? Who is your Dad?" David asked.

"No. No you didn't!" Emily looked at the table, two empty plates just containing crumbs.

* * *

**Im so mean to you all aren't I! Review with what you think might happen ;) Lets see whether you are all right. **

**Thanks for the support! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Hellooo. I thought that as I was so EVIL I would upload this one pretty quickly. So its really short, I do hate uploading short chapters but hey ho!  
Thanks so much for the response on the last chapter, I've been REALLY worried about this one. Worrying that its not good enough so I might end up deleting it but yeah :')  
**

**Review Replies: **

**Eline: Aww I'm glad that you like it :) Thank you for the review! **

**Jcat30: I know so unfair ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter though! **

**HarrylovesGinny09: I sure will check them out :) Thanks for the review! **

**Debbie93: Glad you love the drama, I will take that suggestion and make it happen for you. But it will be slightly later on :) Hope you enjoy this chatper :D **

**Hooks Daughter: Thank you very much! Enjoy this one ;) **

* * *

"Dad? I'm sorry I don't know who you are." David looked very confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"No. No you didn't!" Emily looked at the table to see two empty plates just containing crumbs.

"You ate the pie!" She said as the tears appeared in her eyes, she had lost him.

"Yes? I ate the pie? What are you-"

Emily turned to Regina, "YOU. YOU MANUPLUATIVE-"

"Calm down dear, I did what was RIGHT. I did it to protect MY happiness; I do not care for yours." Regina said evilly, Emily couldn't handle her evil sarcastic laughing and snapped. She stormed up to her and slapped her, "What do you think you are doing?"

"THAT'S FOR POSIONING MY FATHER!" Emily shouted.

"Woah calm down." David said moving himself so that he was standing between the two women, "I think you should leave." He told Emily.

"FINE. But only if you come with please?" She needed to find a way to get his memories back to how they were. There had to be a way to overcome the powers of Regina, there had to be a way to beat her. She was not loosing her father again; getting him out of the house would be the first step to getting him back.

"Give up dear, he doesn't remember anything. There is no used you even trying" Regina explained smugly, she was very happy that she had won.

"You wait Regina I WILL get you back for this" Emily stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Henry go to your room, David and I have some things that we need to discuss" Henry didn't even try to fight back, he just did as he was told. There was no point in even trying good has lost against evil again.

"I should go Regina, thank you for dinner" David smiled.

"No David stay! Don't let that silly interruption spoil what could be a great evening" She begged, she had won and she was really enjoying this.

"I have to wake early for work, thank you for the lovely dinner" He smiled before walking out.

* * *

Emily was walking home with her head down trying to cover the fact that she was crying. If she bumped into anyone now, they would surely ask her what was wrong and she would sound crazy if she actually explained the real reason.

"Miss Blanchard?" she heard Mr Gold's voice behind her.

"Mr Gold" She said turning around to face him, trying to smile and make it look like she wasn't actually crying.

"Miss Blanchard, I need to make a deal with you."

"With me? You want to make a deal with me?" Emily asked, she was scared of him and wanted to get away from him as soon as she could.

"I need your help with Belle, she isn't happy. I need you to see to her and in return I will give you anything that you require" He explained, he wanted nothing more than Belle's happiness and Emily was the right person to help with this small problem.

"I want nothing from you Gold, yes I will help you. Tell Belle that I will be round tomorrow at noon to visit her!" She offered, Belle seemed like a nice person and Emily felt sorry for her being locked up in Gold's house all day.

"Your kindness will be notified Miss Blanchard thank you" Mr Gold gave a small smile and carried on walking down the street in the opposite direction. Emily carried on walking towards the apartment, wiping the tears that were still crawling down her cheeks.

"Hey Mom" Emily said walking into the apartment trying to hide the fact she had cried the whole way home by putting on a fake smile. "How was your day?" she asked but Mary Margret didn't answer she just continued staring at the wall. "Mom are you okay?" Emily asked as she waved her hand in front of Mary Margret's face.

"Emily! When did you get home?" Mary Margret asked, look at her daughter confused.

"Just now. Mom what's going on are you okay?" Emily was starting to worry about her mother she was acting very strange.

"Yes I am fine, did you cook dinner?"

"What? You didn't ask me to?" Emily was confused; this was not normal behaviour from her mother.

"I just DID! I asked you hours ago to do it. You NEVER listen to me!"

"I only just got in. Mom what the hell is going on with you today?"

"Nothing! I just wish you would listen to me for ONCE! Its fine, I'll cook dinner then. Like I always do." She said storming off into the kitchen to make something.

"I'll do it if you want me to?" Emily asked following her mother.

"Just go upstairs Emily like I asked you to!" Mary Margret sighed she was getting rather annoyed with her daughter and the fact that she wasn't listening to a word that she was saying.

"Okay? Is Emma here?"

"How many times do you have to ask me? YES I said that 5 minutes ago!"

"No I didn't…what on earth Mom?" Emily looked very confused and went to find Emma who was in her room. "Emma?" Emily asked as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yep come in" Emily opened the door to find Emma sat on her bed reading a file that looked like it had come from the sheriffs station, "Hey what's up?"

"Has my Mom been acting weird with you today?" Emily asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah I suppose, why?" Emma asked.

"Well there was that thing that happened this morning with her walking and then she just had a go at me for no reason. She's just not being herself today and it's worrying me."

"Maybe she is just tired?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Emily agreed but not really believing what she was saying. "What are you reading?"

"The case files against Sydney. I think that if we get enough evidence we might be able to prove Regina but those words in his mouth. Then he would be able to get out of the hospital, it's not right for him to be in there when he has done nothing wrong." Emma explained, she knew that going up against Regina was hard but she had to win at least one of her battles and she hoped that this would be the one.

"Emma do you trust Gold?" Emily asked, she was worried about the deal that they had made earlier. He was being too nice, he wasn't usually like that.

"No, not at all. Why?"

"I just made a deal with him, he wasn't being himself. There must be something in the air today, no one is acting normal" Emily joked.

"What deal did you make with him Emily? What have you done?" Emma asked now worried about Emily.

"EMILY, EMMA DINNER IS READY!" Mary Margret shouted from downstairs.

"It was nothing really, we better go eat" Emily said as they both made their way downstairs to see Mary Margret sat at the table waiting looking very annoyed. They both sat down and looked into the bowls, "Mom is this cereal?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"But its not the morning? You're giving us cereal for dinner?" Emily was very confused.

"Yes Emily. You refused to cook so I had to go with the quick option"

"What the hell is wrong with you today? Seriously?" Emily asked, she was seriously starting to worry about her mother who was acting very very strange right now. There is no way that she would normally just give her cereal for dinner, and it was like she was forgetting what was going on around her straight after it had happened. Making up things in her head and believing that they are true.

"There is nothing wrong with me; I don't know why you keep asking me that Emily it's very annoying actually!" Mary Margret sighed she was getting very annoyed at her daughter. Emma was just sat eating the cereal that had been put in front of her she didn't want to get involved in this argument.

"Mom seriously you need calm down."

There was a knock at the door, Mary Margret sighed expressing her annoyance for the interruption, "Who the hell is that at this hour?"

"I'll get it!" Emma jumped up at the chance to get away from the very awkward dinner table. She opened the door to see Henry stood there with tears in his eyes, "Hey Kid what's going on?" She asked.

"Is Emily here?" He asked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Urm sure, come in she's right there" Emma said letting him into the apartment, he ran over to Emily and hugged her tightly.

"Henry? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She asked looking at him worryingly.

"I need to talk to you immediately" He said.

"Henry does your Mom know you're here?" Emma asked.

"No she thinks that I am asleep" He admitted. After being told that he was grounded for a week and to get to sleep he climbed out his window to go and find his Aunty.

"Kid we gotta get you home. If your Mom knew you were here she would kill me!" Emma said, Regina didn't exactly like her being around and wasn't overly fond of her spending time with Henry.

"Walk me?" Henry asked Emily he had to talk to her about David and how they need to think of a way to get his memories back.

"Of course I will!" Emily got her coat and shoes on and walked Henry home, taking the long route so that they could talk for longer.

"There has to be a way to get him to remember again" Henry said hoping that there was going to be a way.

"I don't think that there is Henry. She is too powerful even without her magic she has still managed to take his memories" Emily explained.

"We just need to get Emma to break the curse then everyone will remember who they really are"

"Henry that's pretty much an impossible task, you know how she feels about the curse and everything. It's going to take a long time to even get her consider believing"

"Why can I smell smoke?" Henry asked.

"I don't know who lives up this street?" Emily asked, Storybrooke looked very different at night compared to the daytime.

"Miss Ginger, David and a bunch of other people I don't know." Emily started walking faster as soon as she heard David's name, praying that it wasn't his house. Following the smell of the smoke in the air, once she got around the corner she could see the flames coming off the house and feel the heat. Her heart completely sunk to the floor when she realised whose house it was. "HENRY CALL SOMEONE. HAVE MY PHONE HERE. IVE GOT TO GO AND SAVE HIM I AM NOT LOOSING HIM NOW!" She threw the phone at him, hoping that he would catch it and ran towards her father's house as fast as she could. The flames were all she could see through the windows, and the heat was unbearable even from the outside. She looked at the driveway hoping that his truck wasn't there, maybe he was still at Regina's or just out. But it was still there meaning that he was in there somewhere, he could be hurt or even worst he could be dead. He didn't remember who she was or who he was but he was still her father and she was going to save him. She ran towards the door and kicked it open; clearly she had gotten her strength from her father. The smoke came gushing out of the door but she still ran in covering her mouth with her hands. Everywhere was covered in flames and the smoke was making it very hard to see anything at all and the noise of the crackling was unbelievably loud.

"DAD? DAVID? WHERE ARE YOU DAD?" She shouted, he might not be able to respond but it was worth a try to get him to answer. "COME ON DAVID. WHERE ARE YOU?" she shouted, calling him David was probably the best thing right now, he wouldn't respond to Dad because he didn't know who she was. That's when she saw him, lying on the floor in the kitchen; he had loads of wood over the top of his leg and a ct on his head that was bleeding. She ran over to him, "DAVID? WAKE UP!" She shouted shaking him, "Come on Dad wake up. I'm not loosing you now" The flames were getting worst she had to get him out of there but that was not going to happen if he was unconscious there was no way that she was strong enough to hold him up and drag him out of the house alone, "DAVID WAKE UP!"

He opened his eyes, "What's happening?" he asked confused.

"Oh thank God!" she hugged him, "Come on we gotta get you out of here are you hurt?" She asked trying to remove the wood from his leg as best she could.

"I don't think so"

"Right lets go." She said helping him up, "Does anything hurt?"

"My leg!" He stumbled backwards slightly, but Emily grabbed him to stop him from falling back to the floor.

"Can you walk? We NEED to get out of here" Emily was now panicking she needed to get him out of there.

"I'll try" He put his arm around her to try and steady himself. They started walking back through the house, but David was struggling. "I can't" He said falling to the floor holding his leg in pain.

"You have to please?!" Emily said bending down to his level, she could see the pain in his face.

"I cant Emily I cant!" He looked desperate, "get yourself out of here and leave me"

"Dad? You remember me?" She looked confused.

"Of course I do, how could I forget my own daughter!" He smiled, "Now save yourself please!"

"I'm not leaving you; we are going to get out of this!" Just as she said that some more wood fell from the ceiling. Coming down just before them, blocking there way. Everything seemed to get worst from that point, the smoke had gotten thicker and she could hardly see around her. It became harder to breathe and the world started going black, falling backwards landing next to David.

"Dad?" She turned to him, "We are going to get out of this right? Because I feel so tired"

"Yes Emily" He said putting his hand on her face, "We are going to be just fine!"

* * *

Well what did you think? Let me know?! Thank you SO much to everyone for the support 3


End file.
